Save me a secret
by RossieDunne
Summary: Meredith es una chica normal con problemas normales. Ha pasado casi toda su infancia en Mystic Falls, pero al mudarse perdió todo contacto con el pueblo, ahora vuelve escondiendo un secreto. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: esta historia pertenece a L.J Smith y a CW. Algunos personajes son míos.**

**Prólogo.**

Mi nombre es Meredith, viv en Mystic Falls durante casi toda mi infancia hasta que mi padre fue destinado a Florida, nos fuimos todos, excepto mi madre, la cual nunca conocí.Dejamos atrás a mis primos junto a mi tía, que era un completo desastre.

Las cosas suceden de una manera increíble,que hacen que tomemos decisiones que no las hubiésemos tomado en otra situación y que nos llevan a sitios incre bles y a vivir una vida que no hubiéramos encontrado en cualquier otro sitio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia pertence a J.L Smith y a CWTV**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1.<p>

Me miré por el cristal del retrovisor, tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado y unas ojeras de no haber dormido durante días. Había llegado a parar a Mystic Falls tratando de escapar, pensaba que con llegar estaría todo solucionado, pero no era así. Salí sin bolso, solo con diez dólares en el bolsillo. No necesitaba más. Abrí la puerta del bar y fui hacia la barra. Noté que me observaban, pero evité girarme.  
>- ¿Qué te pongo guapa?-dijo el camarero.<br>-Agua, por favor.-dije sonriéndole.

Un grupo de amigos miraba a la chica rubia que acababa de sentarse en la barra del bar. Eran tres chicas y dos chicos. En el pueblo todos los conocían, parecía que no conocían a esa chica, aunque solo hubiesen visto su pelo rubio. Una le dijo a la otra que se acercase, ésta asintió y fue a ver quien era aquella desconocida.

Estaba pensando, sumida en mis pensamientos, intentando buscar a mi primo Matt, su hermana, es decir, mi prima Vicky había muerto hacía más o menos un año. No había podido venir antes, no me dejaron. Oí una voz a mi espalda, me giré. Una chica morena y menuda se encontraba ahí.  
>- Bonnie?-dije.<br>- Meredith? Qué haces aquí? Me pensabas que estabas en Florida.  
>-Bueno si, pero me mudo.<br>- A dónde?  
>-A la casa de mi abuela. A esa gran mansión, pero están de obras, no está disponible.<br>-Oh.-dijo solamente.  
>Supe que si Bonnie estaba all , Caroline y Elena también, no me equivoqué. Caroline y Elena también estaban en el bar, en Mystic Grill. Caroline se quedó con Jeremy, el hermano de Elena en la mesa, mientras que una chica de cabellos lacios y largos y un chico de ojos verdes venían hacia mí . Sonreí y fui directa a abrazarla.<br>- Elena!-dije abrazandola.  
>- Meredith! No sabía que eras tú . Estás buscando a Matt?<br>-Si.-dije.  
>- A Matt?-preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.<br>-Si.-dijo Elena dirigiéndose hacia él.-Meredith, éste es Stefan, mi novio. Stefan, ésta es Meredith, la prima de Matt.  
>-Encantadao-dijimos.  
>-Bueno, bueno, Me la podéis presentar?-preguntó un chico alto, con ojos azules y una pícara sonrisa.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia pertenece a L.J Smith y a CWTV.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué hacía alguien como ella en Mystic Falls? Me pregunté . Es la prima de Matt, lo sé , dijo que venía a verle, pero no viene por ese motivo, tiene los ojos rojos de haber llorado. La vi antes en el parking. Me mira con sus ojos de color miel. Nadie habla así que tendré que empezar a presentarme.<em>

-Soy Damon, Damon Salvatore. Hermano mayor de Stefan.-dijo acercándose a darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Me llamo Meredith.-dije tendiendole la mano.

Qué se creía, que con sus increíbles ojazos iba a caer rendida a sus pies? Pues no, además tenía que encontrar a Matt. Jeremy se acercó y me saludó, siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos, sobretodo porque era la pequeña del grupo. La pequeña Meredith, muchas veces tenía que estar con él, porque decían que lo que hacían no era de mi incumbencia. No puedo decir que no me lo haya pasado bien con él, sino que siempre quise ser aceptada.

Me sentía incomoda Damon me seguía mirando, Qué quería?  
>-Chicas me voy a buscar a Matt. Estará en casa, no?<br>-Supongo.-dijo Bonnie.  
>-Pues me voy para allá.-dije.-Adiós.<br>Antes de poder salir del bar. Damon me abrió la puerta. Me quedé extrañada. Ahora, que querría? Ya fuera, noté que alguien me seguía, me giré y allí estaba. Damon Salvatore, con sus ojos ¿Por qué tenía que fijarme siempre en sus ojos? Sería porque eran lo único que brillaban esa noche sin luna? ¿Por qué cuando los miraba contenía el aliento? ¿Y por qué pensaba eso? Y luego sonríe, ¿me sonríe a a mí? Intenté controlarme. Si no lo conocía! Solo había intercambiado unas palabras con él. No me rendiría, recordé la cara de Scott y de... Puse una fría y calculadora mirada a aquel chico.  
>- ¿Qué quieres?-dije.<br>- Me puedes llevar? Por favor.-dijo.  
>Me quedé dudando, Stefan parecía un buen tío, pero él, había algo en su mirada que me decía que me alejase, pero otra que me fiara de él, que no me haría daño.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Estos personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith y a CWTV_**

* * *

><p><strong>Un coche, la lluvia y completos desconocidos.<strong>

_No quería hacerle daño, tenía curiosidad por saber que le pasaba, no quería que me dijese nada en contra de su voluntad. Solo quería saber, que le había empujado a venir a aquí. Asintió secamente y se metió en el coche cerrando con un portazo. Tenía genio, además venía de Florida, de donde vino Mason, a lo mejor sabe algo._

_-¿Dónde vives?-preguntó._

_-Detrás de la casa de Bonnie, me refiero en la calle._

_Asintió y puso música._

_-¿Cúal es la verdadera razón de que estés aquí?-pregunté._

_-¿Cómo?-dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera, aunque pretendía parecer tranquila notaba que no lo estaba, eso era lo bueno de ser un vampiro aunque se me daba bien leer el lenguaje corporal._

_-Si, no me creo que hayas dejado atrás un paraíso para venir aquí._

_-¿Y si lo he hecho, qué te importa?-dijo mirándome molesta._

_-Solo tenía curiosidad.-dije riendo entre dientes._

_-A veces la curiosidad mató al gato.-dijo y paró en seco el coche.-Ya hemos llegado._

¿Cómo se podía haber dado cuenta? Scott… Stacy, Stacy siempre hacía lo mismo y por una vez que estaba enamorada. Notaba la mirada inquisitiva de Damon, sacudo la cabeza para que no se de cuenta que intento contener las lágrimas.

-A veces es más fácil hablar con un desconocido que con alguien conocido.

-Gracias, pero creo que nos veremos a menudo por aquí, ya que soy amiga de la novia de tu hermano.

Damon ya empezaba a incordiarme con sus frases de '' Es más fácil hablar con un desconocido…'' Eso se daba cuando salías y te emborrachabas, lo cual no estaba yo por la labor y encima hacía que todo me diese vueltas alrededor. No podía creerme que esto me estuviera pasando.

_Me mira por el rabillo del ojo, sabe que la observo, pero ¿Cómo? Acaso lo de ser vampiro que supuestamente hacía que yo vigilase sin ser visto no tenía efecto en ella… Aceleró y me giré sorprendido, no me gustaba que fuera tan rápido. Le podría pasar algo, pero… ¿Qué hacía preocupándome?_

_-No corras tanto.-solté._

_-Corro si quiero. Así no tendré que ver tu cara durante mucho más tiempo._

_Increible, ¿Cómo podía ser tan borde conmigo? Lo eran quienes reconocían, es decir, quienes sabían qué era._

Ya estábamos llegando así que no aceleré. Damon había dejado de mirarme y ahora miraba concentrado algo. Estúpido, ¿Por qué no me dice algo? Y, ¿Por qué me importaba? Segura que era por sus ojos. Seguí mirándolos. Eran azules, preciosos. De pronto se giró y me miró, yo por mi parte giré mi cabeza y seguí mirando la carretera.

-Es aquí.-señaló una casa.

Frené, era preciosa, grande. Era impresionante, No lo vi, pero, sin embargo cogió mi móvil.

-¡Qué haces!-farfullé.

_-Te apunto mi móvil, por si algún día necesitas mi ayuda, No digas que no lo quieres._

_-Pues claro que no.-dijo._

_Noté como me miraba y luego se sonrojaba. Abrí la puerta y salí del coche, estaba consternaba, lo podía ver en su rostro._

_-Espero que me llames pronto.-dije queriendo hacerla rabiar._

_-Ni lo sueñes_

_Pisó el acelerador y salió de ahí, no podía creerme que me preocupara que pasara algo con Mason y Katherine sueltos._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, L.J Smith es la dueña de la novela y CWTV de la serie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un rencuentro algo incomodo<strong>

Llegué por fin a la casa de Matt. Ya no llovía, salí del coche y me sacudí, tendría que dar buen aspecto. Bueno era mi primo pero… no había ido al funeral de mi prima. Había llegado a la puerta, cogí aire y toqué el timbre. Me abracé a mi misma intentando que el calor corporal no se desvaneciera. Volví a recordar el encuentro con Damon, en Matt, en Elena, en mi vida en Florida, en Scott y en Stacy. Me salieron las lágrimas estrepitosamente. Se oía la cerradura de la puerta y me sequé al agua de mi cara.

-Meredith.- oí que decía mi primo.

-Hola.-dije.

No le miré a los ojos, intentaba parecer arrepentida, de no haber insistido más cuando me mude a Florida. De no haber venido para el funeral, aunque de eso me enteré en estos meses.

-Matt. Yo…-dije y levanté la mirada, los ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-Ven Meredith.-dijo y me abrazó.

Matt y yo siempre nos lo contábamos todo, desde lo de Elena a los problemas en casa. Más o menos me pasaba eso con Vicky, aunque la admiración que ésta sentía hacia mi hermana era más fuerte que la amistad que nos unía, por lo cual, siempre le contaba todo a ella. Además mi hermana tampoco era muy buen ejemplo y Matt solía preocuparse demasiado por Vicky, a lo que acababa en una discusión. Me repuse por fin y pude decir:

-Lo siento. No he podido venir antes.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Me lo imaginé.-dijo y sonrió.-Entra si quieres.

Entré, Matt vivía solo en aquella casa. Todavía me acuerdo cuando nos llegó la noticia que su madre había dejado a sus hijos para irse. Pero siempre volvía. Mi padre siempre nos decía que no podía hacer nada. Aunque yo siempre quise que se vinieran a vivir con nosotros. Tendría así algún amigo. Vi que en la cocina había platos sucios y me puse a fregarlos. Estuve entretenida mientras que Matt se fue al baño, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo él. Fui a ver las habitaciones, seguían igual, me paré en la de Vicky. Matt apareció y fuimos a la cocina donde me tomé un vaso de leche, cuando terminé me preguntó:

-A parte de lo de mi hermana, que por eso estás en mi casa. ¿Por qué te has escapado de tu casa?

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida.

-Tu padre llamó. ¿Pasó algo con Stacy?

Ahora miré al suelo, menos mal que estaba sentada. No podía mirarle a la cara.

-Lo ha vuelto ha hacer. Pero ahora…-no tenía que decir más, él sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó aunque imagino que sabía la respuesta.

-Mi novio, y me gustaba de verdad, porque había sido además mi único amigo desde que fui a Florida.

-Meredith…-dijo-Lo siento, tu hermana siempre ha sido así.

No podía soportarlo más tenía que huir.

-Matt, perdón. No quiero molestar más. Me voy, es muy tarde.

-Pero…

-Es mejor así.

-No te vallas.-dijo. Pensaba que me diría que me podía quedar con él así que lo miré.- De Mystic Falls digo.

-No tenía pensado en hacerlo y no lo haré.

Salí de aquella casa y me dirigí al coche. ¿A dónde iría? Tenía solo diez dólares, no quería ser molestia para nadie. La frase de Damon resonó en mi cabeza. ''Llama si me necesitas''. No lo haría, ¿Qué le diría? Mira aunque te haya insultado y tratado fatal me quedo en tu casa. No, no. Todavía me quedaba un sitio a donde ir. El caserón que pertenecía a mi abuela. Era un edificio grande de madera, habíamos vivido allí durante toda mi infancia y sabía que la limpiaban todas las semanas. Mi padre tenía mucho dinero, eso lo tenía claro. No sabía porque, pero creo que Matt me echaba en cara no haber hecho nada en todo este tiempo, de decirle a mi padre que se viniera para así evitar lo de Vicky. Él me veía como una niña caprichosa, pero él no sabía que el coche que tenía eran los ahorros de toda una vida, que tenía un trabajo y una jefa gruñona. Que había hecho todos los formularios necesarios para entrar en el instituto de Mystic Falls para venirme. Él no sabía nada de eso y no quería que lo supiese. Llegué al caserón y entré en la casa. Con solo diez dólares en el bolsillo y con una muda en el bolso me sentí más sola que nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí. A CWtv y a L.J Smith. Espero que disfruten. No he podido escribir últimamente porque no he tenido tiempo. Ni en vacaciones, y eso es decir. Un besooo. Espero que me dejen algún review y me dicen que les parece.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Primer día de instituto.<span>**

La casa estaba como la recordaba, la abuela siempre dejaba todo ordenado. Pero a diferencia de años atrás, ésta estaba llena de polvo. Tenía un gran salón, un salón que podía servir para hacer un gran baile. Me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba llena de peluches, pero estos estaban llenos de polvo. Encontré la ropa que tuvo que pertenecer a mi madre cuando vivía allí. La encontré en la habitación que un día fue de mis padres. No tenía nada ahora mismo. Podría definirme como la pobre solitaria que vive en un gran caserón pero que no tiene en donde caerse muerta. Pensé en el reencuentro con Elena, Bonnie y Caroline. Siempre habían sido amigas, las envidiaba. Tenían mucha suerte. Pero de pronto, volví a pensar en Damon. Vi su número, lo borraría, si. Pero, ¿Para qué borrarlo? Porque estaría traicionando a mis sentimientos, lo sabía, lo sabía. Pero, él los había traicionado. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué me gustaba Damon? No, no podía ser. No lo conocía. Dejé en mi móvil su número.

Empecé a buscar cosas que me pudiesen servir, folios, carpetas, los bolígrafos los tendría que ir a comprarlos. Me metí en la cama que estaba tapada con una sábana. Se oían ruidos fuera de la casa y no me dejaban conciliar el sueño. Parecí oír que tocaban la puerta y me encogí en la cama. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Quien fuera se podía quedar fuera, que no le abriría. Me quedé dormida por puro cansancio, pero con mi móvil en la mano, por si tenía que llamarle…

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y los rayos del sol atravesaban las cortinas de mi habitación. Entre abrí los ojos y pude ver un pequeño pájaro posado en mi ventana. La abrí y saqué la cabeza. Hacía algo de frío. Fui a ducharme, y al regresar pude ver un mensaje de Elena:

''Meredith! Me he tenido que ir con Stefan. Nos vemos mañana y me cuentas que tal el primer día de instituto. Que me he enterado que estás matriculada''

Sonreí. Se lo abría imaginado al decir que me quedaba. Salí de la casa y me dirigí al instituto de Mystics Falls. La lluvia de ayer había desaparecido y se podía atisbar pequeños rayos de sol entre las nubes. Aparqué y vi a Caroline y Bonnie. Iban muy chic. De pronto lo vi, Damon, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Evite mirarlo. No quería que notara que estaba ahí.

Damon.

_La vi ahí, junto a su coche. Sonreí. Había ido al instituto. Lo había supuesto. Me vio y se giró. Bonnie y Caroline se acercaron. No iba vestida como las chicas como Caroline y Elena, que se arreglan para ir al instituto. Ni siquiera como Bonnie, que iba siempre bien vestida. Ella iba con su estilo propio. Una camiseta blanca y una camisa de cuadros larga. ¿Era prestada? Lo único que le quedaba bien era los pantalones. Caroline y Bonnie llegaron._

— _Damon, Elena nos ha dicho que tenemos que tener cuidado con Katherin y Mason. Son peligrosos. No podemos hacer que nadie corra peligro._ _— dijo Bonnie, mirándome y luego a Meredith._ — _Mejor no involucrar a nadie._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Solo y exclusivamente a L.J Smith y a la cadena CWTV por emitir la serie. Bueno Les dejo con el capitulo. Haber si les gusta y de paso me dejan algún comentario. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Una visita inesperada.<strong>

El día en el instituto era tranquilo. La gente se agolpaba por sentarse conmigo. Pero yo quería saber que tal les había ido a mis amigas. No me dieron muchas explicaciones. ''Lo normal, vamos.'' Me dijo Bonnie.

— Bonnie, si no te conociera pensaría que me ocultas algo. — dije riendo.

La verdad es que me daba esa impresión. La sorpresa fue de Matt cuando me vio ese día en el instituto. No se lo esperaba. Una de mis preocupaciones en ese momento era esperar a que él saliera de alguna clase para explicárselo todo. Tuve ocasión de hacerlo porque se acercó a mí tras la clase de historia con Alaric. Por lo visto teníamos que hacer un trabajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije que tu padre sabía que estabas aquí? Te va a llevar de vuelta.

— Ir al instituto. Lo sé, pero no me importa. Tengo la matricula hecha. Un lugar donde vivir y no me llevará de vuelta.

— Por lo visto siempre te sales con la tuya. Me recuerdas tanto a la Elena de antes…

—¿Perdón? Pero Matt no hables de cosas que no sabes. Además nunca me salgo con la mía, eso lo tendrías que saber. ¿Qué te pasa?

— Que te tienes que ir.

— ¿De dónde?

— De aquí, del pueblo.

— Matt, ¿qué te he hecho? Si estás molesto por lo de Vickie lo entiendo… Pero yo me enteré hace nada. Una semana antes de venir aquí. Tú sabes que yo intenté que os vinierais conmigo y con mi familia. Simplemente no sucedió así.

Recibí un mensaje de Elena. Venía mañana con volvimos a hablar más. Estaba raro. Muy raro. Como Bonnie y Caroline. Había algo que me ocultaban y no sabía muy bien el qué era. Un secreto. ¿Desde cuando yo no era una persona digna de confianza? Si todavía me acordaba de los secretos que les guardaba antes… Al final de clases Matt estaba esperándome al lado de mi coche. Me dijo que me acompañaba hasta mi casa, que así recogía un par de cosas suyas y de Vickie. Accedí, aunque no sabía como tomarme eso después de ser tratada como me trató. Al llegar a mi casa vi a Elena.

—¿Elena, qué haces aquí? —pregunté.

— Pasaba por aquí, bueno, acabo de llegar y eso. Pero quería saber cómo te había ido el día en el instituto.

— Bien, gracias. —dije y le susurré. — La verdad es que todos están un poco raros hoy.

—Oye, ¿Dónde está Stefan?

Me quedé parada, ¿Stefan?, ¿Cómo lo iba a saber yo? La miré y sonreí. Me reí. Intentando averiguar que había de extraño en ella. No parecía la misma, además, supuestamente llegaba mañana y con Stefan.

—Matt, vete abriendo. Que ahora entro. —dije.

Matt hizo lo que le pedí. Pensé en Damon. Damon me había dicho que si necesitaba ayuda lo llamara. Busqué su número y dejé el teléfono abierto. ''¿Has buscado en su casa?'' pregunté. ''Si, pero no estaba allí'' Ya la pillé. ''Oye Elena… ¿Por qué volviste hoy?'' ''Terminé de hacer las cosas y eso.'' ''¿Pero Stefan no estaba contigo?''

Noté que su mirada se ensombrecía, me miraba de manera extraña. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Y abrió la boca, un par de colmillos se dejaron ver. No le mires a la cara me dije. Te dará más miedo. Me empujó contra la pared de mi casa, de afuera. ''Dime donde se han ido'' dijo ella. ''¿Quién… quién eres?'' ''¿Dónde están Stefan y Elena?'' dijo ella. No era Elena. No, no. ¿Entonces quien era? Grité para pedir auxilio, pero parecía que nadie me oía. Entonces supe que era mi hora. La hora de morir. Damon… Damon no estaba, menos mal. Si no moriría también. Me acordé de Matt. ''Matt no salgas de casa'' Grité. No se si me oyó, pero la miré a la cara. Tenía una mirada fiera, no lloraría. Si iba a ser mi final no lloraría. Era un vampiro. ¡Un vampiro! Pero lo que sucedió después no me lo esperé. Alguien la empujó y evito que sus colmillos me abrieran el cuello. Cuando pude ver a mi salvador, no pude estar más asombrada. Damon, Damon Salvatore. Lo miré con los ojos como platos. Pero ella se levantó de nuevo. Le grité a Damon para que se pusiera a salvo. Él a su vez me gritó que me metiera en mi casa. Le dije que no lo dejaría, pero insistió. Cerré la puerta con llave. Matt estaba también ahí, en el porche. Llevaba dos palos de madera. Lo miré asustada.

— ¿Quién era esa?

— Katherine. Por eso te dije que te fueras. Aquí estás en peligro.

— Matt… Es igual que Elena. ¿Por qué quiere encontrarla?

— Todavía tenemos que averiguarlo. Pero tu debes irte. Lejos.

— Pues te vienes conmigo. Esta vez no te dejaré solo y encima en peligro.

— Siempre me las he ingeniado bien. No hace falta que me vengas a proteger, si eso era lo que pretendías.

Tocaron la puerta. ¿Quién era? ¿Damon o Katherine? Damon me había salvado la vida, pero era un vampiro. ''Soy yo'' dijo Damon. ''¿Estás solo?'' dije. ''Sí'' Contestó. Le abrí la puerta y estaba allí con la ropa algo destrozada. Y algún arañazo. Directamente le toqué la cara. Tenía un arañazo que iba sanando poco a poco. Matt dejó los palos a un lado y Damon se zafó de mí. Me quedé extrañada, enojada y algo abrumada, por tanta caballerosidad. Se veía que no hacía eso a menudo. Pero por mí si lo había hecho. En medio de mis pensamientos preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith y a la cadena CWTV.**

**Bueno les dejo este capitulo. Lo he escrito sobre la marcha después del comentario que me dejaron :) Espero que a todos les guste. En fin. Todo tiene una explicación, pero bueno. El final del episodio lo he dejado abierto para que os imaginéis que es lo que pasará. Meredith tiene un secreto, pero no lo averiguaremos hasta más adelante. Os imagináis cual es?**

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a muchas preguntas.<strong>

Asentí.

Me quedé mirándolo. Mi salvador un vampiro. Atacada por un Vampiro que era igual que una de mis mejores amigas. De las de toda la vida. Vi que Matt empezaba a llamar a gente. Me senté intentando asimilar todo. ¿Quién más sabía sobre la existencia de estos seres inmortales que podían arrebatarte la vida en un solo resoplido?

Damon miraba por la ventana y me miró. Me quedé sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Eran tan bonitos… Pero podían ser solo pupila y entonces estaría muerta. Desvió la mirada hacia Matt, este asintió.

—Meredith te tengo que explicar todo. ¿Vale? Los demás vendrán ahora. —dijo y esto último diciendocelo a Damon.

— Hace un año aproximadamente vinieron Damon y Stefan. Ellos como ves son vampiros. Pero resulta que nacieron hace bastantes siglos. Había una vampira llamada Katherine que convirtió a Stefan y a Damon en vampiros. Pero está es igual que Elena, y es la que acabas de ver. Todos lo sabemos. Atacó a Caroline y la convirtió en vampira. Bonnie es así, ¿cómo decirlo? Una bruja. Jeremy tiene un anillo que si muere por causa antinatural. Algo que tenga que ver con el mundo sobrenatural revive. Igual que Alaric. Aunque este caza vampiros, como si dijeramos. Yo soy como ves el único normal, como quien dice. Ah. Tyler es un hombre lobo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mis amigas una está saliendo con un vampiro, la otra es una bruja y la última una vampira? — dije levantandome y dando vueltas. Cuando cogí aire pude decir. — Matt, no te creería si no me hubiesen intentado matar. Esto es muy fuerte.

Llamaron a la puerta. Damon abrió. Estaban Caroline, a la que tuve que dar permiso porque no podía entrar. Bonnie, Tyler, Alaric y Jeremy. Elena volvía mañana así que no estaba entre los presentes.

—Te dije que no la involucraras Damon. Te lo dije. Pero no haces caso.—dijo Bonnie.

—No me involucro de ninguna manera. —dije yo. —Katherine vino a mi casa haciéndose pasar por Elena buscando a Stefan.

— No hace que me defiendas. — me dijo Damon con una mirada fría.

— No estaba defendiéndote. Estaba explicándole a Bonnie los hechos. —le dije respondiendo su mirada. — Así que no te creas muy importante.

Los demás me explicaron lo mismo que Matt. Concluyendo que era mejor que me fuera para no estar en peligro.

— No me voy a ir. Miradlo así. Todos estáis en peligro. Aunque seáis una bruja—dije mirando a Bonnie. — Una vampira. — Mirando a Caroline. —Un hombre lobo. —Mirando a Tyler. — O tengáis un anillo que hace que reviváis. Os pueden clavar una estaca, morder un vampiro o la plata, si eso hace algo a los hombres lobo o quizás quitaros el anillo. Estamos todos en peligro si lo miramos así, y no quiero dejaros solos. No. Me tenéis y os ayudaré en todo lo que os haga falta. Si necesitáis un cuartel general o algo puede ser este. No sé. Pero yo os ayudo.

— Damon, mejor que le borres la memoria y dile que se valla de aquí. —dijo Matt.

Damon miró a Matt y luego a mí. Ja, que me haga lo que quiera pero yo de aquí no me muevo. Me dije. Y además, no quería separarme de él. ¿Por qué se acercaba? ¿Me iba a borrar la memoria como decía Matt o algo?

—Meredith, ahora te despedirás de nosotros y te irás de aquí olvidando todo lo paranormal y que nos has conocido a Stefan, a Katherine y a mí.

— ¿Qué haces Damon? —respondí.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertencecen a L.J Smith y a la cadena CWTV. Bueno la historia sigue, haber que os parece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incertidumbre.<strong>

Damon me miró consternado, todos lo hicieron. Bonnie se enfadó y le dijo a Caroline que hiciera lo mismo. No le funcionó. Sabía que no lo haría, mi abuela antes de morir me lo confesó todo. Pero no podía decir nada, porque seguía sin creérmelo. Además ella decía que mi instinto se despertaría, pero no sentía nada de eso. Estaba al lado de él y no sentía nada de lo que me había dicho mi abuela. Solo alivio, alivio y tranquilidad, sentimiento de estar segura…

— ¿Por qué no le hace efecto?

— No lo sé Bonnie, no lo se. —dijo Caroline.

— A lo mejor hay que morderla. —dijo Tyler.

— A mi no me muerde nadie. ¿Está claro? —respondí.

Se quedaron conmigo, y cedieron a dejarme estar en Mystic Falls. A lo mejor les era de ayuda, pero no sabía como. No estaría en mí. Estaría en Stacy. No sentía lo que debía de ser. Él era un vampiro, debería odiarlo… Y no… Mirarlo así. Como una boba. Perderme en su mirada… Me devolvió la mirada pero esta vez no la aparte. Sonrió irónicamente y me sonroje. Desvié la mirada. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Damon.

¿Por qué la miraba? ¿Y por qué estaba siendo sumamente estúpido? Hacer algo imprudente, reírme de alguien. Y solo podía mirarla y preguntarme que tenía ella que me hacía mirarla y preocuparme. Había estado enamorado. Si, de Katherine… E incluso de Elena. Sentía celos de mi hermano por estar con las dos mujeres que siempre había querido. Pero había algo en ella que era diferente. No se parecía a lo que me pasó con Katherine, que siempre quise tenerla sin importar como. O como Elena, que intentaba que fuera mejor persona. Ella era diferente. Sentía algo distinto, así que sabía que no estaba enamorado. Y no me apetecía estarlo. Habían sido demasiados desamores para una vida, y el primero el más fuerte. Incluso seguía guardándole rencor a Katherine. En cambio Elena, aunque me doliese decirlo, iba con la verdad por delante. Pasase lo que pasase. Y la quería, si. La quería con locura, pero ella quería a mi hermano. Y yo quería lo mejor para ella. Pero eso no lo iba admitir. No. Nunca lo diría. Había jugado con muchas chicas a lo largo de mi larga vida vampírica, pero Meredith no iba a ser una de ellas. Me preocupaba mucho, bastante. No sabía por qué.

— Damon, ¿Te pasa algo? — Me dijo Meredith. Los demás se habían ido y yo seguía allí.

Me miraba con esos ojos… Desvié la mirada y miré hacia la ventana. Ella hizo lo mismo. Me volvió a mirar intentando decirme algo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

— No, ya me voy. ¿Te vienes Matt?

—Si. —dijo el aludido y salió, no sin antes despedirse de su prima.

—Adiós. —dijo ésta y me miró.

—Adiós. —dije sonriendo, se le iluminó la cara. ¿Sentía algo por mí? Acababa de salir de la casa y ella estaba en la puerta. — Oye si sientes algo por mí, tengo que decirte que…

— No digas chorradas, yo no siento nada por ti y nunca lo haré. Que se te quede claro. —dijo y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

Meredith.

Nunca podría sentir nada por un vampiro. Y mucho menos por el descarado de Damon Salvatore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CWTV y a L.J Smith. Bueno espero que les guste. No he tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero espero que les siga gustando :) Un besitooo! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Secret Part.1<strong>

La semana pasaba tranquila, y segura. No había vuelto a aparecer Katherine, aunque por lo visto eso era normal. Aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo. Pero cada vez que hacía lo primero, era por algo nuevo, para dar más problemas que los que ya había. Elena y Stefan siempre estaban juntos. Por lo visto Katherine quería hacerle algo a Elena, pero no sabíamos que era. Y eso tenía relación con que Elena y Katherine fueran iguales. Casi todos los días nos reuníamos en mi casa para poder hablar sobre los planes de Katherine, Mason y la relación que había con Elena. Yo ponía bastante atención. Sabía que mi padre vendría dentro de una semana a buscarme. Pero no podía dejar a mi primo y a mis amigos solos. Todos los días venían Damon, Stefan y Caroline. Pero no los odiaba por ser vampiros. A Caroline no podía odiarla. Había sido mi amiga durante toda una visa, Stefan era tan simpático y bueno que no tenía motivos para odiarlo… solo que era un vampiro. Pero de quien no me fiaba era de Damon, lo miraba con recelo aunque a veces me sorprendía mirándolo de otro modo. Me había dado verbena para que me la tomara todos los días, le hice un poco de asco, porque no me pasaba nada. No me podían coaccionarme a que hiciera algo.

Al final de la semana volvía a casa, iba bastante cargada. A parte de llevar mis libros también llevaba un par de cartulinas y palos. Para un poster de un baile que estaba organizando con Caroline. Al menos algo no había cambiado. Las buenas relaciones entre las cuatro amigas. Cuando llegué a la gran mansión de mi abuela había un Ferrari rojo despampanante, inconfundible, era de Stacy. Se habría enterado de que estaba aquí y vendría a fastidiarme. Allí estaba ella, de espaldas. Dejé todas las cosas en mi coche. Cogí mi móvil, siempre lo llevaba, por si acaso me encontraba con Katherine de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunté situándome detrás de ella.

—¿Así me recibes hermanita? — dijo girándose.

Había algo diferente en ella. Parecía más segura que de costumbre. Irradiaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sería por el gusto de fastidiarme. Podría ser que quería fastidiarme por lo de Scott. La conocía bastante bien, sería por eso.

—¿A qué no te imaginas a qué he venido aquí? —me preguntó con aire de superioridad.

—Déjame adivinarlo. ¿A restregarme por la cara que tienes a Scott y yo a nadie? Oh, que sepas que no me importa. —dije.

—Así que has encontrado otro—dijo conteniendo una risita. — Me encantaría robártelo. Pero no estoy solo por eso aquí hermanita. He venido a matarte.

Miré a mi hermana. ¿A matarme? ¿De qué hablaba? Me puse tensa y la miré desafiante, ¿Qué broma de mal gusto era esa? ¿Cómo que iba a matarme? Solo me reí, ¿Qué se pensaba que era, Kill Bill? Entonces me di cuenta, lo que había raro en ella, sus ojos se habían convertido en pupilas, su cara se iba volviendo amenazadora y lo más importante, llevaba un collar de la piedra que llevaban Damon, Stefan y Caroline. Me mordí el labio inferior y me hice sangre. Mierda, sangre. Mi hermana era un vampiro.

—Sí, soy un vampiro. Pero me quiero divertir un poco y no te mataré todavía. Primero sufrirás, te quitaré al nuevo chico como te quito a todos tus amigos y por último te mataré, para que me recuerdes desde el otro lado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres matarme? —dije resistiéndome a dejar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Querida hermana, para la inmortalidad se paga un precio y ese es el mío. Matarte. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Pero me han mandado ha hacerlo. —dijo sonriendo. —Además al final siempre acabas teniendo una mejor reputación que yo. Ya no ocurrirá.

Sabía que vendrían, vendrían Damon, Stefan, Elena, Matt, Caroline y Bonnie. Quizás también Tyler. Aunque no estaba muy segura. Sabía que iba a morir, pero no hoy. Lo había dicho. No iba a morir hoy. Quería verme sufrir. Pensé que al menos había conocido a unos vampiros y me pareció de libro morir a manos de uno de ellos. Pero mi abuela me dijo que podía defenderme. Pero sinceramente no me veía con cara de luchar, no sabía. Además las rodillas me temblaban, estaba como un flan. Con Katherine pude llamar a Damon. Pero con mi hermana es diferente. Sabe que puedo llamar por el móvil, sabe mis trucos. Ya que siempre los utilizaba. Para ganar algo de tiempo a morir dije.

—Dile a papá que le quiero. —dije.

—Lo haré. —contestó sonriendo con malicia.

De ahí en adelante todo fue rápido y violento, pude ver como mi hermana se tiraba encima de mí y me mordía el cuello. Cuando me mordió todas las alarmas se dispararon. Parecía que el instinto que mi abuela había previsto que notara se había despertado. Stacy se apartó por la verbena que había en mi sangre, escupiendo la sangre que tenía en su boca se hizo hacia atrás y me dejó incorporarme. Vi una pala al lado del garaje y aproveché que estaba ocupada a quitarle la parte de hierro de la pala. No me rendiría sin luchar. Ya sabía que lo que me contaba mi abuela era verdad. Los cuentos que parecían de miedo se habían hecho realidad y ahora me tocaba mí combatir contra ellos. Contra mi hermana. Y pensé que todo esto tenía que ver con Elena, había algo que tenía ella, algo valioso y supe cual era mi misión. Las palabras de mi abuela resonaban en mi cabeza. Vi a mi hermana acercarse corriendo, pero yo estaba preparada para luchar con mi pala, una de las partas estaba llena de astillas. Los vampiros y la madera no se llevaban bien. Se oyó un grito. Alguién se tiró sobre Stacy. Damon, yo seguía allí parada, con el cuello sangrante. Pero no notaba la sangre, solo el instinto de supervivencia. Stacy huyó pero allí se quedó Damon. Lo miré y puse mi pala entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Tranquila Meredith. —dijo Damon con calma. —No te haré daño.

—Vete. —dije. En mi cabeza resonaba que se alejara. No quería hacerle daño.

—Sabes que no te voy a hacer daño.

—Eres un vampiro. Y yo no puedo ser amiga de un vampiro. —dije. Damon lo comprendió. Comprendió lo que era, igual que minutos antes lo había comprendido que yo. Era una cazadora de vampiros y tenía prohibido amar a un vampiro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith y a CWTV. **

* * *

><p><strong>Secret. Pt2<strong>

Damon.

Era una cazadora. Una cazadora de vampiros. A lo mejor eso era lo que me decía mi instinto. Pero no podía dejar de mirarla con otros ojos. Tenía el cuello lleno de sangre, desgarrado. Y tenía la sangre recorriéndole por el cuello. Se iba a desmayar, aunque no daba pinta de eso. Estaba fija y me miraba con mirada fría y dura. Esperando a que yo hiciera algo. A que me enfrentara a ella. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Sabía que era una aliada. ¿Y quién había sido la que la había atacado? Por lo visto lo que decían las leyendas sobre los cazadores era verdad. Pero ella no había sido entrenada. No. Pero estaba segura de si misma, como si supiera donde tendría que meterme la estaca para matarme. ¿Qué hago? Sonreí.

— Meredith, no te voy a hacer daño. Te vas a desmayar.

— No me vas a matar. — Dijo con actitud seria y fría.

—No lo haré. — Tú me conoces. Sabes perfectamente que no te haré daño.

Meredith

Sabía que no me iba a hacer daño. Lo sabía perfectamente. Era Damon, él me había salvado cuando me atacó Katherine y también con Stacy. En mi interior se debatía entre atacarlo o no. Lo miré, tiré el palo y entré a mi casa. Lo dejé afuera, aunque sabía que podía entrar si quería. Cerré la puerta y me dejé caer al suelo. Stacy era una vampira, Damon era un vampiro, Caroline y Stefan también. Todo me daba vueltas. Me toqué el cuello y estaba lleno de sangre. La vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, todo se quedó en negro.

Me desperté. Estaba en un sillón, oía voces. Eran de Matt, de Elena y Bonnie. Discutían sobre algo. ¿Sobre mí? ¿Qué me había pasado? Me había desmayado. Recordé que vino Stacy y era… ¿un vampiro? Me toqué el cuello, me había mordido. Recordé a Damon. ¿Quién me habría puesto en el sillón? ¿Y cómo me habría encontrado Matt? Se habría preocupado.

—Chicos…— Susurré.

— Meredith. — Dijo Bonnie. — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Cansada. ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Te atacaron. — Me dijo Matt. — Te dije que te fueras cuando estabas a tiempo. Pero no me hiciste caso.

— Está bien Matt. No me voy a ir. Ya no me volverá a morder. — Dije tranquilizándole. No le dejaré.

— ¿Cómo que no le dejas? Es un vampiro. No puedes defenderte sino estás entrenada para ello.

— Matt… No quiero hablar de ello.

— Tu prima tiene razón. — dijo una voz a mi espalda. — Ahora tiene que descansar, te llevo a tu habitación.

De pronto lo ví, era Damon. No les había dicho lo que era. Lo que podía hacer. Se fiaba de mí. Lo miré a los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que no podía levantarme. Me llevó en brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho perfecto. Las mejillas se sonrosaron levemente. Llegamos a mi habitación ya habitada desde hacía una semana. Me dejó en la cama y se sentó a mis pies. ¿Me iba a quedar dormida viendo sus ojos? Se mordió la muñeca y me dijo:

— Toma un poco. Lo vas a necesitar.

Estuve recelosa al principio. Lo miré a los ojos y bebí su sangre. Cada vez me sentía más fuerte. Bebí uno o dos sorbos y me paré. No quería beber más. Me sentía como si traicionara lo mismo. Miré a Damon y sonrió.

— Que te de mi sangre no significa nada. — Dijo él.

— Lo sé. N quiero nada contigo. — respondí enfadada. Era una cazadora, y él mi presa. Sabía que había cazadores que bebían sangre de los vampiros para hacerse más fuerte. Aunque claro está, yo me sentía frustrada y bastante culpable.

— Meredith. Cuéntamelo todo. De que familia de cazadores todo. Lo necesito.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

— Para poder ayudar a Elena y a ti.

— Mi familia creó la cruz negra y antes de eso iban por libre. Al menos eso era lo que me dijo mi abuela. La verdad es que me lo contó antes de morir. Me dijo mi abuela que una de cada generación nacía para ser cazador de vampiros y que ahora me tocaba a mí, me dijo que me tocaría hacer algo y me sonrió. La verdad es que no soy de mucha ayuda. — dije sonrojándome.

Ñ No, que va. Has sido de mucha ayuda.

Me tumbé y me hice un ovillo. Damon sonrió, pero una sonrisa diferente que no había visto nunca. Se acercó y me limpio con su dedo índice mi boca de su sangre, yo miraba sus ojos azules. Cerré los ojos, mientras tato él se iba acercando más y sus labios se pegaron los míos. Se apartó pero me hice la dormida. Sabía como tranquilizarme. Así podría parecer que dormía. Se cerró la puerta. Estaba sola en mi dormitorio. Damon Salvatore, el descarado de Damon Salvatore me había besado y no había puesto ninguna objeción y no solo eso. Si no que también me latía el corazón fuerte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a L.J Smith y a CWTV.**** Espero que les guste este capitulo. Hoy dos capitulos seguiditos. Como ven tengo más tiempo para escribir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12. ''Visitas y recuerdos''<strong>

No sé en donde había escuchado que mejor era hacer como si no hubiese ocurrido algo cuando sí había ocurrido. Así que hice como si Damon nunca me hubiese besado. Venían todos los días y nadie excepto él sabía que yo era una cazadora. Por lo general me llevaba bien tanto con Stefan como con Caroline aunque fueran vampiros. Me había apuntado a un gimnasio. Mi padre llegaba dentro de un par de días. En esos días tuve sueños extraños. Tenía que perseguir a un vampiro sin cara. Lo perseguía lo perseguía. Éste sonreía y se daba la vuelta. Ponía un cuerpo entre él y yo, dejando que la estaca que llevaba en mi puño se clavara en su corazón. El corazón de un joven. Abrió los ojos, era Damon. El horror de esa imagen hacía que me levantara todas las noches llorando. Pero al día siguiente lo miraba con recelo. Una de esas mañanas tocaron la puerta. Era mi padre.

— Meredith, tenemos que hablar. — dijo entrando por la puerta.

— No voy a ir papá. No voy a volver a Florida. Mi sitio está aquí, en Mystic Falls. No puedo ir contigo.

— Ha desaparecido Stacy. ¿Sabes a donde ha podido ir? — Dijo preocupado.

— No. — mentí. — Pero tranquilo. Volverá.

— Es que pensé que tú sabrías algo, como te fuiste porque discutisteis.

— No lo sé papá. — dije molesta, ¿A caso le importaba más su hija vampira que yo, qué había sido amenazada de muerte por ella y su amiga Katherine?

— No me entiendas mal. Sabía que no te iba hacer cambiar de idea. Sé que es importante estar aquí para ti. Pero no se el por qué. Tu madre ya me advirtió de ello.

— ¿Mi madre? — Era la primera vez que mi padre me la mencionaba.

— Si, tu madre me dijo que una de ustedes no se querría mover de este pueblo. Que tenía esa certeza. Le pregunté pero no me dio explicaciones. Solo me dio una caja, me dijo que lo guardaba por si alguna vez no estaba. — dijo con aire triste. — Parecía como si supiese que se iba a marchar y nos iba a abandonar. Tu abuela sí se quedo al menos.

— Si. — Dije a mi vez. Parecía que mi abuela solo se quedó para contarme en lo que en su muerte me dijo.

Flashback.

La segunda planta del hospital, la habitación 221. Una anciana de unos noventa años estaba postrada en una cama mirando a la ventana. Con aire cansado, ya no mostraba su sonrisa cotidiana. Solo miraba al vacío, como si supiera que su hora se acercaba. Noto que alguien se acercaba. Era su nieta, rubia como su madre. Era su vivo retrato. Sonrió, pero se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía. Ella se acercó a su abuela y se sentó a su lado cogiendo la abuela. Era conciente que la iba a echar de menos. Se lo repetía siempre. Su abuela era todo para ella. Su cómplice, su madre, la que siempre le había faltado. Siempre le contaba historias asombrosas cuando era pequeña. Ella pensaba que su abuela tenía una imaginación prodigiosa porque las cosas que contaba era como si fueran de verdad. Si hubiesen pasado.

— Meredith. — Dijo la anciana, costándole hasta decir el nombre de su nieta. — Te tengo que contar una cosa.

—Abuela, no te esfuerces, ¿vale? Estás cansada. — respondió Meredith.

— Ay mi niña. Que buenas eres con esta anciana. Pero lo que tengo que contar lo tienes que tener en cuenta. Las historias que te contaba de pequeña, aquellas sobre seres terribles, que vivían en la oscuridad. Son ciertas, tu abuelo murió a manos de una de ellas. Pero también es verdad que hay gente que puede hacerles frente. Los cazadores de vampiros.

— Abuela que dices. —Dijo su nieta asustada. —Eso es la medicación. No digas locuras, el abuelo murió en un incendio, nos lo contaste.

— Esa era la versión que tenía que dar. Y no son las medicinas. Estoy perfectamente lucida. Te lo cuento a ti porque es tu turno. Solo una persona de cada generación puede hacer frente a esa tarea. Ser un cazador. Te toca a ti.

— Abuela no digas locuras.

— Lo verás cariño, lo verás. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás. Lo único diferente que hay en ti es que no se te ha enseñado a odiar a los vampiros. Pero te podrás defender. Cada cazador tiene una misión, y a ti te tocará una como a…

El sonido que indicaba que la anciana había muerto se hizo interminable para la chica. Pero entre sus sollozos, vió que su abuela siguió igual que siempre. Contando historias emocionantes. Haciendo que ella se sintiera especial.

PRESENTE.

Mi padre se marchó de allí. Dejándome sola, esperando a que me diera lo que un día mi madre. Al recordar cuando mi abuela murió me di cuenta que lo que me quería decir era que mi madre también era una cazadora. Y la caja sería lo que ella protegía, quien era sus aliados y quienes no. El coche de mi padre se había ido. Cogí las llaves del mío y fui al bar de Mystic Falls, necesitaba salir de mi casa y pensar lo que mi padre había dicho y lo que podría contener la caja.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertencen a L.J Smith y a CWTV. Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13. ''Traicionada''<strong>

Damon.

Otro día más, en el Mystic Grill. Un Bourbon, otro y otro. Algo que me aliviara y no me hiciera pensar. Me había complicado totalmente la vida. Había besado a Meredith, pero ella parecía que no se había dado cuenta, porque actuaba igual que siempre. ¿Por qué la había besado? Era guapa, sí. Pero Elena y Katherine lo eran también y yo estaba enamorado de Elena, ¿no? Si, de Elena y solo de Elena. Pero a veces me sorprendía pensando en ella, en Meredith. Sacudí la cabeza. ¿En dónde estaba Alaric para poder hablar con alguien? A lo mejor si le digo algo a Meredith… no. No puede ser, ya está implicada. No quiero involucrarla más. Me siento responsable. Porque al fin y al cabo yo he sido quien ha despertado su lado de cazador al saludarle e implicarla como dijo Bonnie. Se que es poderosa. Lo sé y punto. Tiene algo que ver con todo lo que rodea a Elena. Y por lo que a mi respecta es algo que tiene que ver con ser nuestra aliada. Es amiga de Elena por lo que sé, desde siempre. También de Bonnie y Caroline. Me estaba empapando libros sobre cazadores y las principales referencias, como son la cruz negra. Pero ella parece no saber mucho sobre eso. Tengo que olvidarme de todo lo referente a ella. Una chica más bien bonita se sienta al lado mío. Parece una modelo, es alta, tiene el pelo rizado y algo oscuro y ojos verdes, su sonrisa es traviesa. Como si al estar aquí hiciera una trastada. Algo malo.

—Hola. —me dice. —Encantada, soy Stacy.

—Damon. —dije y di un trago de Bourbon.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —dice. — Nunca te había visto por aquí.

— Algo así. —respondo. Se a acercado más a mi. Bueno, una distracción no me viene nada mal, ¿no?

—Eres muy guapo. ¿Lo sabías? —dijo mientras se acerca y me da un beso bastante apasionado.

Noto que alguien acaba de entrar. Por la respiración y el susurro de su voz que me llega perfectamente sé quien es. Me doy la vuelta. Es Meredith. Me mira, luego a Stacy. Veo que no sabe que hacer si venir, dar cuatro gritos o irse. Ahora sé que no estaba dormida. Estaba despierta. Se hizo la dormida y no me di cuenta. ¿cómo es posible?

Meredith.

¿Qué hago? Stacy me sonríe. Pero hay mucha gente. Miro a Damon. Me besa y luego se lía con otra. Con mi hermana. Encima me intentó matar. ¿Por qué? No puedo llorar. No puedo hacer nada. Damon no sabe que corre peligro. Y no sabe que es mi hermana. ¿Por qué no actuar con normalidad? Actuar. Eso. Actuar. Me acerco, Damon cree que le voy a pegar. Mi hermana me mira con aire de suficiencia. Todos los chicos se fijan en mí y no en ti. Parece que me dice con la mirada.

— Damon. Te necesito. Bonnie me ha dicho que necesita hablar contigo.

—Pues voy yo también. —Dice mi hermana con falsa alegría. — Hace tiempo que no la veo.

—Claro Stacy. —digo, parece que Damon se da cuenta que nos conocemos. —Damon, si no lo sabías ella es mi hermana. Stacy. —Digo girándome de ella a él. —Vamos entonces.

La verdad es que desde que me pasó aquello con Stacy me di cuenta que tenía que ir siempre armada. Salimos del Grill, vi que no había nadie alrededor. Me di la vuelta mientras que sacaba mi estaca y se la clave a Stacy en el estomago. Damon me miró, luego a mi hermana.

—Era un vampiro. —Le expliqué. —Fue ella quien me intentó matar el otro día.

—¿Q-Qué? —dice él.

—Ayúdame a meterla en el maletero de tu coche o algo. Se despertará dentro de poco. ¿La dejo viva?

—¿Vas a matar a tu hermana? —pregunta él. Como si él no se atreviera.

—Si no hay más remedio. ¿Sabes? Me intentó matar, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—Vamos a llevarla a mi casa. Así a lo mejor nos cuenta algo.

—Pues espera. —dije y le metí otra estaca. —Por si acaso.

Damon.

Íbamos en mi coche. Meredith miraba a la ventanilla. Pero desde que entró en el Grill y me vio con su hermana me trataba como mucho más fríamente a como me solía tratar. Ahora me daba cuenta de todo. Ella se comportaba así conmigo porque le importaba pero no quería sufrir. Quería mantenerme alejado de sus problemas de su vida, de la bicha de su hermana. Y yo lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a sus brazos. Que estúpido había sido. No había llorado. No había abierto la boca desde que subí el cuerpo inerte de su hermana a mi coche. Cuando dejé a su hermana en mi casa y fui a acompañarla a su casa dije.

— Lo siento Meredith.

Era la primera vez que decía algo así. La primera vez que decía lo siento. Que lo sentía de verdad. Que nadie me pedía que lo dijese. Me miró. Parecía que me quería decir algo. Sabía lo que quería decirme. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? Sabía que fue por eso que vino aquí. Su hermana. Pero yo no quería hacerle daño. Se le escaparon dos lágrimas, que intentó limpiárselas. Pero era demasiado tarde, yo ya había parado el coche y la había besado. Se apartó. Ahora era ella la que no quería saber nada de mí. Me dio una cachetada y me dijo.

—No lloraba por ti. Si no por mí padre. No sé lo que le diré ahora.

Sentí algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Me dolía el pecho. Me oprimía. No me dejaba pensar con claridad. No me quería. ¿Por qué me preocupaba? Ella era una humana, una cazadora. Volví a arrancar el motor, noté que me miraba. Pero estaba demasiado…¿Dolido? Para mirarla. Había sido un tremendo idiota.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno he tardado más en subir este capitulo porque he estado ocupada. Es mi regalo de después de Semana Santa. Espero que les guste. Haber si sigo escribiendo más. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14.<p>

Meredith.

Damon estaba a mi lado, le acababa de dar una cachetada. Me sentí traicionada. Solo quería abrazarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Mi orgullo era demasiado grande y el suyo también. Éramos dos orgullos sentados en un coche sin hablarnos. Pero yo tenía mis motivos. Había besado a mi hermana, a mi posible asesina. Fuimos a mi casa donde esperaban todos. Los había llamado. Estaban ahí, dentro. Esperando. La reunión duró poco. Les conté lo mío. Se merecían saberlo, ¿no? Entre ellos se encontraba una cazadora. Alaric me dijo que me ayudaría a entrenar. Caroline se sintió recelosa, Stefan contento. Tenía más ayuda para que su amada Elena pudiese estar a salvo.

Iba a ver una fiesta de máscaras el fin de semana que venía. Elena no iba. Stefan y Damon habían planeado un plan para dar caza a Katherine. Yo tampoco. Irían Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan y Damon. Sabía que no era correspondida. Damon quería a Elena, pero aunque estaba celosa no podía dejar de penar que ella era mi amiga. Una de las únicas que tenía. Mi padre vendría la tarde siguiente para entregarme la caja de mi madre. Quería saber a lo que nos enfrentábamos.

Al día siguiente me enteré que un montón de gente iba a ir a la fiesta. Pero yo iba a estar con Elena, cuidando de ella y que no hiciera ninguna locura. Aunque me apetecía ir a la fiesta. En el descanso, en el almuerzo un chico bastante mono. Se llamaba Jason me invitó a la fiesta. Me dio pena decirle que no. Aunque se lo tomó bastante bien.

— Jason es muy guapo, ¿no? —Dijo Caroline.

— La verdad es que sí. —Dijo Bonnie. —Es uno de los populares aquí. Aunque Elena como tiene a Stefan no le importa ningún otro.

— Como bien has dicho Bonnie, tengo a Stefan. Aunque Jason es muy guapo Mer deberías salir con él algún día.

— Lo haré os haré caso.

Stefan vino y hablamos de otros temas. Noté que Jason me miraba, no sabía que hacer así que le sonreí. Al finalizar las clases Jason volvió a aparecer. Se acercó y me preguntó:

—Meredith, sé que no puedes ir el sábado a la fiesta de Tyler. Pero me preguntaba que si el domingo si no estás ocupada vendrías…

Entonces apareció.

Damon.

La vi, iba con un chico y parecía que él iba a pedirle salir. No era de mi incumbencia, me dije. ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué intenciones tenía él? ¿Y por qué pensaba eso? Tenía que estar concentrado. En Elena y nada más en ella. Meredith no estaba a mi alcance. Pero, ¿Quién no se había resistido a mis encantos? Vale, Elena y Katherine. Pero me merecía algo, ¿no? Meredith por ejemplo. Parecía que el chico estaba nervioso. Sonreí y me dirigí hacia ellos.

—Hola pareja. —Dije divertido.

—Hola. —Dijo ella sin entusiasmo.

—Podéis seguir hablando, yo me espero.

El chico parecía que se lo pensaba mejor. Me miró y la miró.

—No sabía que tenías novio.

—No es mi novio. —Dijo ella, noté que se ponía nerviosa.

—Estamos en proceso. —Dije.

—¿Perdona? —Dijo ella.

—Bueno yo me voy. —Dijo el chico.

—Adios. —Dijo ella mirándolo. Luego me miró. —Pero qué te pasa.

—¿Qué crees? Intento que ningún tío se me adelante.

—¿Perdona? Pero eres un creído, no puedes besarme y luego besar a mi hermana.

—Te importó, así que estás enamorada de mí.

—¿Yo? Serás tú. No has podido pasar de largo. Viniste desde que lo viste. No quieres que nadie se te adelante. Como bien has dicho.

Me di cuenta que se había acercado, estaba atacada, nerviosa y de pronto nos miramos a los ojos. Y mis ojos se posaron en sus labios. Nos tapaba su taquilla, ¿Ella tenía razón? ¿La quería?

—Aquí estáis. —Dijo la voz de mi hermano. ¡Qué oportuno! Me dije.

Meredith cerró la puerta de su taquilla girándose y apartando la mirada y su rostro del mío.

—Os necesito para el plan del sábado.

Meredith se puso sería y miró a Stefan con atención. Había vuelto a desaparecer para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo capitulo será contado desde la perspectiva de Damon. Espero acabarlo pronto. :) Damon 4Ever.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno les dejo este nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15 ''No quiero darme cuenta''<strong>

—Así que la quieres. —Dijo Stefan.

—No digas tonterías Stefan. Ya sabes, solo quiero divertirme.

Stefan sonrió, y miró su diario para poder escribir. Odiaba a mi hermano por todo. Su humanidad me daba asco, aunque algo de envidia. Pero no quería ser frágil. Quería ser fuerte. No podía ser débil, tenía que ser fuerte. Y entre las debilidades se encontraba enamorarse. Y no podía hacerlo, no podía ser débil. Teníamos esta noche una misión. Oí unos gritos en la parte de abajo, eran gritos que solo podía oír un vampiro. Eran de Stacy. La hermana de Meredith. Si atrapaba a Katherine todos mis problemas se solucionarían. Si. Lo tenía claro. No habría una exnovia pululando que me diera problema. Me sentía extraño. De pronto sentí algo parecido a… me dolía el estomago y tenía rabia cada vez que veía a Stefan. Él parecía feliz de alguna manera aunque Katherine estuviera suelta, además de pronto tenía toda la atención de ella. De Meredith, cuando lo vio y empezó a contarle el plan todo se había disuelto para ella, ya no se acordaba de lo que casi pasó, de que la había besado. De nada. Bajé a bajo. Allí estaba su hermana, lanzándose a la puerta aunque yo sabía que era inútil. Sonreí. Se lo tenía bien merecido.

—¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando? —Dije sonriendo.

—¿En dónde estoy?

—En un lugar donde no vas a poder salir.

Me miró como si comprendiera y de pronto empezó a llorar escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

—No sabía que iba a hacerle daño a mi hermana. No controlo esto de ser vampira.

—No me engañas. Lo hiciste queriendo. —Dije. Ya no sonreía me ponía enfermo que le hiciera daño a Meredith.

—Vale. Me has pillado. —Dijo ella sonriendo. —Pero no te creas mejor que yo. Porque tú eres igual que yo. Nos gusta fastidiar a nuestros hermanos. Nos gusta hacer daño y sobre todo. No quieres a mi hermana. Si no, no me hubieses besado. Sabes, sabía que habías besado a mi hermana, pero no sabía que eras tan tonto. No me lo advirtieron.

Me lancé sobre ella, el último comentario me alteró especialmente. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me comportaba así por ella? Tenía un problema, la quería matar. Matar a Stacy. Pero no podía, Meredith se enfadaría. Pero recordé lo que ella me dijo tan fríamente. ''Me intentó matar, ¿sabes?'' Entonces la mate. Mate a Stacy y de pronto me sentí ciertamente desconcertado. Primero me sentí bien, había hecho justicia. Luego mal, ¿Qué pensaría Meredith de esto? Luego bien. ¿Por qué me iba a importar? Ella era una cazadora. Note que mi hermano se acercaba por detrás y me miraba confundido.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Me voy al Mystic Grill.

—Damon. Tenemos hoy que cazar a Katherine.

—Esa bruja me las va a pagar todas hermano. —Lo miré con odio.

—Si Damon. —Dijo como si comprendiese lo que me pasaba.

Meredith.

Tenía pensado ir a casa de Elena. Cogí un par de cosas. Entre ellas la caja de mi madre. Ya lo abriría más tarde. Elena no se veía muy entusiasmada en ir como yo. Íbamos a quedarnos solas. Alaric también se quedaría con nosotras. Por alguna razón yo no iba. Damon no quería, se ofuscó un poco. Habían venido por la mañana y vi que Damon se encontraba intranquilo. Elena le preguntó que le pasaba, si era algo malo. Él aseguró que no pero me miró. No pude descifrar su mirada. Antes de que se fuera me atreví a acercarme a él.

—Damon. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Stacy?

—Meredith. Lo que tú quieras.

—¿Cómo que lo que yo quiera?

—Tú la querías ver muerta. —Me dijo, pero me miró con una mirada de duda.

—¿Me quiere matar? ¿Quiere hacer daño a alguien?

—Si. —Dijo aunque cerró sus ojos.

—Está claro lo que hay que hacer. ¿No? —Dije, sabía que estaba firmando la sentencia de muerte de mi hermano.

—Si. —Dijo. Estaba serio. Parecía cansado. Tenía ganas de abrazarle.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella? Me gustaría despedirme. —Dije.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Dije. Quería explicar a mi hermana por qué lo hacía y haber si podía hacerle cambiar de idea para no ser quien la mandara al matadero.

—Porque está muerta. —Dijo, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Me quedé ahí parada. Perpleja. ¿Cómo que estaba muerta? Elena estaba a mi lado y me abrazó, Stefan estaba ahí. Le pedí explicaciones con la mirada. Pero él no sabía que decirme. Quería decirme que lo sentía y que no hubo otra posibilidad. Comprendí, sequé mis lágrimas con mi jersey. Todo era culpa de Katherine. Esa maldita bruja había hecho que mi hermana se convirtiera en un vampiro y que quisiera matarme. Agarré a Elena por el brazo y le dije a Stefan.

—Atrapadla. —Dije.

—Lo haremos. —Dijo intentando sonreír.

Elena cerró la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y nos dirigimos al salón a empezar a esperar por ellos. Nos quedamos horas y horas. Cambiando de postura cada dos por tres. Elena se encontraba intranquila y yo también. Jeremy se encontraba ahí y ella temía por él. Yo necesitaba ir. Iba a pasar algo y teníamos que ir.

—Elena…—Empecé a decir.

—Si. —Dijo ella. —Deberíamos ir.

Llegamos allí e intentamos reunirnos con Bonnie y Jeremy. Los descubrimos. De pronto Elena se retorció de dolor. Bonnie supo que había otra bruja y se fue a buscarla. Yo intenté ir a buscar a Damon y Stefan mientras que Jeremy se quedó cuidando a Elena. Llegué a la parte de arriba, donde se encontraban Stefan y Damon.

Damon.

—El hermano que me quería demasiado y el que me quería poco. —Dijo.

Quería matarla, acabar con su vida. Hacerle pagar el daño que nos hizo a mi hermano y a mí, el que le hizo a Elena y a Meredith. Quería acabar con ella.

—Damon. Katherine está hechizada. Lo que le hagas se lo harás a Elena. —Dijo la voz de Meredith. Se encontraba ahí, conmigo.

—¿Creías que no iba a venir preparada?

—Serás…—empecé a decir. —Meredith, sal de aquí.

—Que bonito. Que rápido me olvidas Damon Salvatore. Podríamos decir que los dos hermanos se han enamorado perdidamente de otra persona que no sea yo. Eres igual que tu madre, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Mi madre? —Empezó a decir Meredith.

—Meredith, no le hagas caso. Quiere distraerte. —Dijo Stefan.

—Habrás luchado contra mi madre. —Dijo ella.

—Querida, estamos en el mismo bando aunque ahora no lo veas.

Meredith.

De pronto saltó hacia mí. Pero algo se lo impidió. Una bruja apareció junto a Bonnie. Y empezó a decir que no podía hacerla luchar en contra de su propia familia y se quedó inconsiente. Miré a Damon, Damon me miró. Ya había acabado. Me volví y fui hacia donde estaba Elena. Estaba mejor. Me dijo que se marchaba a casa. Le dije que me esperara. Me dijo que se iba con Matt. Asentí, ahora iría al coche. Damon se acercó.

—Lo siento. Siento lo de tu hermana.

—No pasa nada. Conociéndola hubiera hecho cualquier locura. —Dije mirando hacia abajo.

Me cogió el mentón, pero no me opuse. Me beso en la frente. Me pareció lo más bonito que alguien había hecho por mí. Me sonrió y le sonreí. Subí al coche y me fui a mi casa. Tenía que abrir la caja de mi madre. Tenía que averiguar un montón de cosas. Volví a pensar en Damon y sonreí. Lo sabía, me había enamorado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno este capitulo a tardado un montón pero tengo examenes y eso. Un beso. Espero que les guste y que me dejen algun review. :) Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a J.J Smith y a CW TV.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un secuestro y un invitado.<span>  
><strong>

Me senté en el coche. Miré al cielo. Elena me dijo que se iría con Matt, bueno no pasaba nada. Me iba a dirigir a mi casa cuando vi a alguien con una máscara cogiendo un coche. Qué raro. ¿No? De pronto giró su cabeza a donde estaba yo. Menos mal que llevaba las luces y el motor apagado. Me escondí un poco para que no me viera. Miró hacia los lados como preocupado. Lo seguí con el coche a una distancia prudente. Iba fuera de Mystic Falls. A lo mejor no era nada. Me dije. Pero tenía la impresión que tenía que seguir a ese coche. Era de noche y entró a una gasolinera. Yo para no llamar la atención también aproveché para repostar. Puse gasolina y pague, vi que cambió de coche. Fue a salir y yo lo seguí. Como siempre a una distancia prudente. Entonces entró a una casa. Había unos árboles y me escondí entre ellos. Vi que era un hombre. Y sacaba un cuerpo. ¡El de Elena! Entonces recibí una llamada.

— Meredith. —Dijo una voz. La de Damon. — ¿En dónde estás?

— Damon. No te lo vas a creer. Han secuestrado a Elena. Estoy a las afueras de la casa.

— Quédate dentro del coche.

— No puedo Damon. Tengo que ayudarla.

Colgué el móvil. Me giré hacia los sillones de atrás y cogí las dos estacas. Tenía la sudadera negra. Suspiré abrí con cuidado la puerta del coche y la cerré. Dentro había actividad. Me acerqué y vi una ventana entre abierta en la segunda planta. Podía subir por el árbol. Volví a respirar profundamente. Me costó tengo que decirlo. Llegué a la rama con la que podía entrar en la casa. Me balanceé con cuidado para poder llegar a la ventana. Casi me escurro, el sudor me caía, no tenía mucho tiempo. Tenía que encontrar a Elena. Cuando por fin conseguí entrar vi a una chica de pelo corto que parecía esperarme. Me sonrió, pero con una sonrisa que hizo que me estremeciera.

— No pensábamos en tener visitas.

— Yo tampoco tenía pensado en venir. —Respondí.

— Muy graciosa.

Me empujó hacia la pared y enseñó los colmillos. Sabía lo que hacer, coger una estaca de madera y clavársela, pero me tenía sujeta de tal manera que no se la podía clavar en el corazón, pero me daría algo de tiempo para ir a buscar a mi amiga. La chica vampira fue a morderme pero en ese momento le clavé la estaca en la pierna. Pareció no esperárselo. Fui corriendo esperando ver a Elena, entonces la vi en un sofá. Fui corriendo a donde estaba ella, pero sin prestar demasiada atención a si alguien vendría detrás a atacarme. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba el chico que había visto sacando a Elena del coche.

— ¿Me has seguido?

Me pregunté qué decir. Si, te he seguido. O, pasaba por aquí por casualidad y me pareciste sospechoso. Opte por una tercera opción, no decir nada. El chico se iba acercando, tenía que parecer que era inofensiva que estaba aquí porque estaba preocupada y asustada. Intenté poner la mayor cara de susto que pude encontrar en mi larga lista y de pronto se oyó una voz por detrás.

— Es una cazadora. Está aquí para ayudarla.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó el chico que iba con ella.

— Sí. Es su misión. Pero nosotros tenemos la nuestra… Me pregunto qué haremos con ella. Podemos morderla y matarla. Pero creo que no nos será fácil o dejarla y que tranquilice a la doble…

Mientras que discutían sobre mi posible muerte a manos de ellos dos Elena se iba despertando. Le hice un ruido para que no se moviera de donde estaba que pareció que los demás oyeron.

— ¿Decías algo? —Dijo la chica.

— Que me duele la cabeza. —Dije.

— Va a venir Eliah. Trebor, si las entregamos a las dos tendremos una recompensa. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si entregásemos…

No conseguí enterarme de más, sólo que me dejarían con vida. Pero me preguntaba quién sería Eliah y cómo de poderoso sería. Elena se levantó cuando los dos vampiros abandonaron la habitación el chico estaba bastante nervioso, ella no. Me puse a estudiar la situación, eran vampiros y conociéndolos respecto a Damon y a Stefan, eran más viejos que ellos en años. Parecían que tenían más fuerza y autocontrol. Cuando me contó Stefan que él intentaba reprimirse la sed a base de comer animales pensé que no lo había superado. Luego pensando en mi hermana, comparada con Katherine no era nada fuerte y además básicamente ingenua, sabiendo lo que sabía de Damon y Stefan; de Katherine y mi hermana. Podía deducir que esos vampiros habían vivido mucho más que ellos. Y algo tenía que ver Eliah, que probablemente fuera aún más viejo que ellos. Pero no sabía hasta que punto. Lo que se dice huída lo veía casi imposible. Nos querían vivas y sabía que era para ver a ese vampiro y presentía que era muchísimo más poderoso que ellos dos y más que Trebor que se le veía el temor en sus pasos y en su mirada. Elena me preguntó que pasaba y más o menos le conté lo que sabía. Tenía la esperanza que Damon y Stefan nos salvaran. De pronto oí la puerta abrirse. ¿Quién sería? Elena y yo nos asomamos. El vampiro que nos vigilaba se había ido también. Fuimos sigilosamente hacia la entrada de la habitación le dije a Elena que cogiera la estaca. Bueno por lo que se veía tendría que buscar algo que me ayudara a salir viva de esta. Teníamos que intentar salir de la casa. Por la ventana. Pero estaba en la otra parte de la casa. Además… podríamos abrir con una de las tablas para salir por ahí. Se lo dije a Elena. Pero ella pensaba que yo era la que tenía que tener la estaca. En esto le dije que primero fuera ella a la otra punta de la habitación para luego ir yo. Cogí aire, me quité los zapatos. Parecía que se había formado un silencio abajo. De pronto oí un chillido miré al frente horrorizada. Pude ver la misma cara de Elena. Me fui hacia donde estaba ella pero algo o alguien me lo impidió. Asuste patalee y pude mirar quien me había amordazado. Era Damon. Se me saltaron las lágrimas.

— Elena está bien. Tranquila. Está con Stefan. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

— Damon, hay alguien abajo. Lo han llamado. Nos querían entregar a alguien. —Susurré.

Damon pareció darse cuenta y le hizo un gesto a Stefan. Abajo se veía la pelea que había entre el invitado y los dos hermanos. No podíamos dejarlos ahí, pensé. Elena parecía que pensaba igual porque me hizo un gesto al que se lo confirmé. Me entregó la estaca. Ella llevaba la verbena como en una granada.

— No les hagas daño. —Dijo Elena. —Nos entregamos.

Era un hombre bastante atractivo pero la verdad es que daba algo de repelus. Había algo en su mirada que se veía inhumano. Primero miró a Elena y sonrió y luego me miró a mí. Tenía que actuar. Así que puse la cara más inocente que tenía.

— De ti si me fío, pero no de ella. —Dijo mirándome a mi. —Los de tu familia siempre consiguen desbaratar mis planes.

Me sorprendió su respuesta. Sonreí. Yo no sería quien desbaratara sus planes, sería Elena. Ella tiró la granada con verbena. Y Eliah casi ni se inmutó. Pero eso hizo que yo pudiera lanzarle a Damon un palo que seguramente fuera de una antigua lámpara. Y se la clavó en el pecho.

Parecía que Eliah había muerto. Elena fue a abrazar a Stefan y yo miré a Damon. Él me miró y se dirigió hacia mí.

—Te dije que no te metieras en esta casa.

—Si no me hubiese metido no te hubiera ayudado a matar a Eliah. —Respondí sonriéndole.

—Mejor será que te lleve a casa.

—Vale.

Me llevó a casa en mi coche. Stefan y Elena en el de él. En el camino yo me recosté y miraba hacia el vacío cansado. Pero me percataba que me miraba y eso me complacía. Cuando por fin llegamos me miró y me abrió la puerta.

—Gracias. —Le agradecí.

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

—No tienes por qué…

—No quiero que te metas en líos. Que te veo muy capaz.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta lo miré a los ojos y él a los míos. De pronto sin poderlo evitar mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Y Damon fue acercándose cada vez más a mi rostro hasta que mis labios y los suyos se pegaron. Mi pelo largo y rubio se enredó con el suyo y no podía pensar en nada más que en él y sólo en él. De pronto me vi obligada a separarme de él. Le sonreí y sin decir ni media palabra le di un beso en la mejilla y me metí en mi casa. Que idiota era. Idiota pero feliz.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith y a CWTV. Bueno espero que les guste. :) En fin si les gusta el capitulo o quieren hacer un comentario pues me lo dejan ;) Al final del capitulo me puse un poco romántica, pero creo que despues de 17 capitulos y algunos siendos fieles al fic aunque no he podido escribir es que uff... si les contara. No ha habido tiempooooooo. Pero ya no me enrrollo más, ahora lo que toca es leer! Este super capitulooooooooo que en realidad hay dos secretos, pero uno no es desvelado. En realidad creo que es fácil de descubrir pero bueno, yo soy muy simple y ahora mismo la imaginación no da para mucho. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>El secreto…<strong>_

Damon.

Llegué a mi casa, había besado a Meredith en el silencio de la noche, extrañamente me sentía feliz. No sabía el por qué. No podía haber sido que me hubiese enamorado, era imposible, ¿O no? Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, ella sería otra victoria, una de las muchas mujeres que se habían rendido a mis pies. Pero me apenaba que fuera así, que solo fuera eso. No era correcto. Parecía que había una vocecita que me decía que no era un trofeo más, que era algo más. Pero me negaba dejar paso a esa voz para que me hablara directamente. Pensé en volver a besarla y me inquiete a recordar el beso que nos habíamos dado y sus ojos azules como brillaban en esa noche que no tenía luna.

Mis pensamientos fueron detenidos al ver ante mí una figura de mujer, era la que había secuestrado a Elena y luego dejó a ella y a Meredith dentro de la casa dispuesta a entregársela a ese tal Eliah, ¿Qué hacía aquí?

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté.

—Está aquí para ayudarnos. — dijo la voz de mi hermano. Apareció junto a Elena tras esa vampira.

—Damon, nos puede ser de ayuda. — respondió Elena.

—No iba a atacarla. — Mentí. — ¿Qué querías de Elena y Meredith? ¿Para qué quería ese tal Eliah a ellas dos?

Todos la mirábamos expectantes, yo iba a hacerle hablar si era por las buenas bien y si era por las malas también.

Meredith.

Nos habíamos besado, si. Pero estaba confusa, ¿no se suponía qué él era un vampiro y yo una cazadora? Pero no me habían enseñado a odiar a los vampiros, había comprendido que todos los vampiros no eran malos. Estaba Caroline, que la quería como una hermana. Habíamos pasado nuestra infancia junta; Stefan era muy simpático y además el novio de mi amiga o incluso… si Damon. Me sonroje al recordar lo que acababa de pasar. Ahora necesitaba a mi madre para que me ayudara. Entonces recordé la caja que me trajo mi padre. Era de mi madre. Era grande, ¿Qué contendría? Quizás recuerdos de tiempos felices. Algún diario o video que me dijera que me quería y que aunque me hubiese dejado era por alguna razón, no se… Me imaginaba eso por ver demasiadas películas. Lo que me encontré era totalmente diferente, entre ellos un libro viejo y polvoriento con una cruz, una cruz negra. Mi madre me había dado el legado para seguir con su trabajo. ¿En dónde estaría? Abrí la carátula y me encontré con un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Una carta. La ley.

_Querida Meredith,_

_Sabía que ibas a ser tú la elegida. Tenía esa impresión y esperanza. Ya sabes que tu hermana es muy impredecible y eso no es uno de las virtudes que necesitas para ser un cazador. Yo me he tenido que marchar, yo ya había cumplido mi misión, aunque supongo que cuando hayas leído esto estaré en alguna parte. Si, por ejemplo estaré haciendo uno de mis muchos trabajos que realizo como cazadora. Hay más gente como tú, y yo los busco. Tenemos un enemigo común y es Klaus. Uno de los originales. Pero hay algo que no te lo puedo contar yo, y eso lo tendrás que leer en el libro que habrás cogido para encontrar mi nota. Lo que si te puedo contar que los originales son los primeros vampiros y de ellos vienen todos los demás ya que se han ido procreando y nosotros tenemos que dar caza a todos. Pero te tienes que leer el libro y saber que no hay vuelta a tras. Te quiero y aunque ahora no lo veas así es importante que tengas en cuenta todo lo que pone, entenderás mejor tu misión. Yo intentaré reunirme contigo… si todavía sigo viva. Tienes dones Meredith aunque no los veas, todos los cazadores los tenemos y eso nos lleva a nuestro objetivo. Te quiero y siempre te querré y si puedo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. _

_Julia._

Mi madre me había dado ese libro y esa nota. Tenía que leerme el libro y así entendería todo. Yo esperaba que me dijera algo sobre la adolescencia y que me ayudase no se algún consejo de que hacer cuando te enamoras… y más de un vampiro. Porque aunque me doliera admitirlo, sí, estaba enamorada de él, de Damon. De Damon Salvatore. Y por extraño que pareciera sabía que tenía que protegerlo, al igual que a todos mis amigos fueran vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas o cazadores.

El libro me lo terminé de leer por la mañana temprano. Me dolían los ojos de llorar. Tocaron la puerta, apurada escondí la caja en mi armario y bajé las escaleras, pero él ya estaba la puerta y me besó. Yo le correspondí, no, no le podía traicionar, él me importaba demasiado.

—¿Esto es real? Lo qué está pasando, ¿es real?

—Lo es Meredith, pero…

—Pero qué, lo necesito saber…

Damon.

La quería, me había dado cuenta de eso al escuchar a Rose. Sabía que ella era una cazadora, que ella estaba aquí para destruir a Klaus y a salvar a Elena. Y que podía morir algún día y que yo no podía convertirla, nunca me lo permitiría. No tendría compasión en contraatacar y si se diera el caso matarme. Pero yo la quería y me dolía quererla. Y podía leer en sus ojos que ella también, que no podía hacer esto. Pero la quería y la necesitaba, ¿Cuándo me había pasado esto? ¿Cuándo me había enamorado de una cazadora? De la líder de la Cruz Negra. Nos estábamos jugando el pellejo y yo lo sabía.

—Es real Meredith.

Y la besé, y notaba que ella temblaba y lloraba. Era como un gorrión que esperaba a que un pájaro, un águila la atrapase, pero yo quería que viera que estaba segura conmigo, entre mis brazos. Nos dormimos, ella entre mis brazos y yo rodeándola. Era algo que no podíamos hacer, algo que no era permitido ni para ella ni para mí. Amar a una cazadora, amar a un vampiro. Pero… ¿Cuándo me había convertido tan débil como para tener miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar? Estaba dejando que mi humanidad aflorara y no me lo podía permitir… Esto sería un secreto, un secreto entre los dos. Estábamos traicionando lo que éramos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith y a CWTV. Bueno espero que les guste, es más largo que los demás. Espero que disfruten con la lectura y que se diviertan. Damon al poder.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un secreto y un sacrificio.<strong>_

Meredith:

Me giré y allí estaba Damon, con su torso desnudo. Sonreí y fui a tocarle la cara. Pero se giró y me sonrió, se levantó de la cama y pude ver su cuerpo desnudo, parecía que había sido esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel. Se puso los pantalones. ¿Se iba ya? Me puse la ropa y fui a besarle. Él pareció que me miraba cohibido, parecía que no hacía esto a menudo así que no quise presionarlo y no le dije nada. Me fui abajo a hacer el desayuno. Me sentía feliz, lo quería de verdad. Pero me preguntaba muchas cosas. ¿Y si me hubiese mordido cuando pasamos la noche juntos? Bueno noche no. Me reí para mi, la mañana y casi toda la tarde. Necesitaba a mi abuela para preguntarle tantas cosas...

Damon:

No sabía porque me quedé paralizado cuando me fue a besar. No sabía como iba a acabar, además no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que había faltado casi todo el día para estar con Meredith. No sabía como iba a dejarla a un lado en todo lo que estaba pasando. No quería que se involucrara pero tampoco podía dejarle fuera ya que estaba involucrada desde que nació. ¿Y qué significaba que sintiera algo por mí? La oí suspirar y hacer la comida. Sonreí. Estaría desconcertada, pero no quería malgastar mi tiempo. Fui abajo y me la encontré en la cocina con la sartén.

—Cuidado que te puedes quemar. —dije desde una distancia prudente.

—Siempre me hago la comida Damon. —Sonrió ella. —Ya se que te da miedo el fuego. Normal, eres un vampiro.—dijo quitando el fuego y girándose hacia mí.

Entonces me lancé y la bese, la besé más intensamente que a cualquiera. Y ella parecía corresponderme. Entre esos besos sonreía.

—Tengo que irme. —dije riéndome.

—Pues vete. —respondió. —¿O no?

—¿Y en dónde quieres que diga que he ido?

—No sé. Di que fuiste a algún sitio interesante.

—No. Me tengo que ir Meredith.

—Vale. —dijo y me volvió a besar.

Me despedí y salí para dirigirme a mi casa. Allí me esperaría mi hermano y Rose. Tenía mucha sed. Así que fui lo más rápido que pude. Bebí dos vasos de sangre. Y bebí mi baso de Bourbon como correspondía. Pero esta vez sin estar triste, sin que me pesara que Katherine o Elena no me quisieran. Tenía una persona a la que quería y que me quería a mí. Parecía raro, loco. Que yo quisiera y fuera querido. Ya empezaba a temer que nunca fuera correspondido… Que me hubiesen lanzado alguna maldición o algo.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de mi hermano. No estaba allí. Era raro. ¿En dónde estaría? Con Elena, supuse. Bajé las escaleras y fui de nuevo al salón. Allí estaba Rose, había cerrado las cortinas. Ella no podía disfrutar de la luz del sol de nuevo. Y en cierta manera me dio pena, yo junto a mi hermano si podíamos. Ella nos vería con envidia lo más seguro.

—¿En dónde has estado? —me preguntó.

—Por ahí. ¿Por qué me preguntas?

—Tu hermano te estuvo buscando. Por lo visto no estabas ni en el Grill ni a ninguno de los sitios habituales a los que vas. ¿Fuiste a verla, no?

—A quién, si se puede saber.

—A la cazadora. Sabes que no es seguro para ti estar con ella. Puedes acabar mal Damon.

—No estuve con ella.

—Mientes. Te conozco de poco, pero se cuando mientes. Lo haces mal. Yo miento mejor. —dijo sonriendo.

Iba a responder cuando mi hermano entró por la puerta. Rose cambió de tema, parecía que no iba a delatarme. O eso parecía, me estaban buscando durante todo el día para ver si podíamos encontrar a Klaus. Íbamos a ver a un amigo de Rose, que podría contactar con él. Pero no nos esperamos lo que sucedió allí.

Meredith.

Me duché y recogí algo la casa. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a Damon. Pero tenía que ir a su casa, supuse. Primero iría a ver a Elena haber si estaba bien. Me llevé el coche, de momento no tenía nada que temer. Iba relajada, suficientemente contenta y parecía que volaba. Me peiné, cogí el pintalabios y lo metí en mi bolso. Por alguna razón estaba contenta, feliz. Quería ir a verlo. Pero si iba a verlo tenía que comportarme de manera fría, cosa que no sabía si podía hacer porque tenía ganas de sonreírle, de gritar. De no se… No sabía como describir mi situación. Salí y entonces vi a un chico bastante guapo, tenía los ojos claros, como Damon. Pero eran verdes, tenía una tez morena. Muy diferente a la de Damon, que era blanca y perfecta. Se dirigió hacia mí con una ancha sonrisa. Entonces lo recordé. Jason vendría hoy para salir conmigo a algún sitio. Pero Damon nos interrumpió, pero vino de todas maneras… Y ahora, ¿Qué hago?

—Hola Meredith. —dijo viniendo hacia mí.

—Ah, hola Jason. —le respondí.

—¿Vas a algún sitio?

—Mm… Si. A casa de Elena.

—¿Te acompaño?

—No hace falta.

—¿Puedo quedar contigo, algún día?

—Bueno, pues no se. —dije. —Supongo.

—Vale. Bueno… yo me voy. —respondió y se fue.

Me subí al coche. Jason se acababa de ir y me fui a casa de Elena. Estaba con Bonnie, hablamos sobre lo que había pasado. Sobre Bonnie y sus poderes. Caroline se unió más tarde y estuvimos hablando. Nadie notó nada de lo que había pasado entre Damon y yo. ¿Cómo lo iban a saber? Para ellas todo esto era ajeno, lo malo es que no podía compartir mi secreto con nadie. Estaba traicionando a todos los cazadores. Estaba traicionándome a mí misma, pero lo quería y no podía dejar de pensar que aunque estuviese cometiendo una locura, sería mi decisión y no me arrepentiría. Era un domingo maravilloso. Y no quería que acabara, pero ya era de noche. Iría a casa de Damon y Stefan. ¿Con qué escusa? Bueno pues para saber algo de Klaus. Teníamos que encontrarlo. Iría para allá ahora mismo.

Damon.

Así que Eliah estaba vivo. Teníamos que matar a Klaus y matar a Eliah. Meredith estaba en peligro, él sabía quien era yo. Y que estoy con Rose. No quiero poner en peligro a Meredith. Pero no puedo estar con ella porque sino podría morir y no puedo permitirlo. La quiero demasiado. Casi mata a Rose. No puedo dejar que le suceda nada a ella. Lleva poco tiempo entrenando como cazadora. Él no es un vampiro corriente, es un original y tengo que evitar a toda costa que le haga daño aunque eso suponga poner punto y final a nuestra relación.

—¿Qué tramas Damon? —preguntó Rose.

—Ya estás más recuperada. —respondí. —Por poco no lo cuentas.

—Lo se. Estás pensando en tu pequeña cazadora, ¿verdad? Tranquilo, no le contaré a nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermano que estáis juntos.

—Ni a Eliah.

—Eliah quiere matarme, ¿Por qué tendría que decirle algo?

—Porque puede torturarte. Para librarte de alguna tortura. Ya veo como se las gasta.

—No se lo diré. ¿Estás preocupado, no? ¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar si bebes su sangre?

—Si, lo sé. Me puede hacer más poderoso, pero a la vez puedo acabar muerto. No quiero beber su sangre Rose. Solo quiero protegerla.

—Eso te hace más vulnerable. Más humano y te pueden destruir más fácilmente, los sentimientos no siempre son buenos cuando se es un vampiro. A ella la haces más vulnerable. Si te quiere no matará a Klaus y si no lo mata, nunca estaremos a salvo.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

—Rumores que corren, me lo contaron una vez. Pero no prestaba atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada evitando que me mataran.

Tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo sabía, tenía que ser Damon Salvatore, ese Damon Salvatore que alejaba a todos de su lado. Y sabía como hacerlo. Rose me había dado una idea y yo la iba a aprovechar. Oí que se acercaba un coche, pero estaba algo lejos por lo que me daría tiempo a concretar mi plan.

Meredith.

Fui hacia la puerta de la casa de Damon, me había puesto el pintalabios tal y como había planeado. Estaba feliz y subida en una nube, hacía un castillo de arena a la orilla del mar como cuando era pequeña. La puerta estaba abierta. Me extrañó. Noté unos ruidos a lo lejos.

—¿Hay alguien?

—Hola Meredith. —dijo Damon.

La vampira que me había secuestrado se acercó con una camiseta de Damon puesta, Damon dibujó una sonrisa. No podía ser cierto. ¿Esto era verdad?

—Hola, ¿Quién es? —pregunté dudosa.

—Ella es Rose, Rose esta es Meredith. La joven cazadora, como ya conoces.

No podía creerme lo que veía, Damon estaba sin camisa y ya supuse lo que acababa de pasar, pero no podía dejar entrever mis sentimientos ahora. Tenía que ser fuerte, ser una persona de hierro. Yo tenía que odiar a los vampiros, a todos. Pero una parte de mí decía que aunque me doliese que Damon estuviera con otra no podía decir nada, no podía enfadarme con él. Me estaba ahogando en un vaso, necesitaba salir. El castilla de arena que había construido en la orilla del mar estaba ahora derruido. Tonta de mi, no podía construir nada ya que él era como el mar, imprevisible y podía destruir todo lo que se encontraba y construías. Tenía que tragarme el orgullo. Tenía un plan B. Apareció alguien por detrás. Me giré, era Stefan.

—Stefan, ¿Sabemos algo de Klaus?

—No, pero sabemos que Eliah está vivo.

Esto último lo dijo mirándonos a los tres desconcertado. Me sorprendió eso, ¿Eliah vivo? ¿No lo había matado Damon? Tenía mi libro y ahí sabría como matar a un original, sabría como matar a Eliah. Y no iba a ser fácil.

—Stefan, tenemos que trazar un plan. Tenemos que capturar a Eliah. Yo puedo ayudarte a salvar a Elena.

—Te pondrías en peligro. —dijo una voz a mi espalda. Damon.

—Lo sé, pero para eso soy una cazadora, tengo que matar a Klaus, pero también salvar a Elena. Es mi misión y ni siquiera tú Damon puedes impedirlo. —dijo y él me miró de una forma que no pude descifrar.

Damon.

La había hecho sufrir para nada. Me costaba entender que ella tuviese que estar en esta guerra y que tenía que participar desde el momento en que nació, pero algo despertó en ella. Y no sabía lo que era, pero era algo que la hacía ser especial. Era la jefa de la cruz negra. Pero también algo más. Sabía que tenía que protegerla aunque pusiera mi vida en peligro.

Meredith.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, mantener viva a Elena y salvar a Damon aunque eso me pusiese demasiado en peligro. Y lo más difícil de todo, mantenerme viva para poder salvarlos a ellos y a todos mis amigos. No podía dejar que murieran y para ello me tendría que enfrentar a todos los cazadores. Tenía que hablar con mi madre. Recordé lo que me dijo Katherine, que estábamos en el mismo bando. Y tenía la impresión que ella sabía donde estaba mi madre.

—Stefan, tengo que hablar con Katherine.

—¿Qué? —preguntó boquiabierto Damon


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bueno gente. No he podido escribir antes. He estado por ahí en la playita y eso. Pero hoy dije. ¿Por qué no escribir un poco? Así que hice este capitulo que tenía ya en mente. Espero que les guste y me deis vuestra opinión. En fin amigos míos. Les deijo que me voy un ratitoo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Despedida.<strong>_

Me dirigí hasta donde tenían a Katherine encerrada. Estaba en la parte de abajo, en una especie de sótano, atada a una silla de madera. Era una sala llena de verbena. Le pedí a Stefan que me dejara hablar con ella a solas. Aceptó, en cambio Damon no estaba por la labor. Pero sabía que no podía hacerme cambiar de parecer. Yo era muy cabezota, y mi cabezonería no haría que cambiara de opinión. Me dirigí dentro de la ''celda para vampiros'' que tenían ahí montada los dos hermanos. Katherine estaba ahí dentro, estaba entera, pero parecía cansada. No me daba miedo, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Lo tenía claro.

—Mira quien ha venido. —dijo en tono de saludo.

—Hola Katherine.

—Supongo que esta no es una visita de cortesía, me querías muerta. ¿Quieres matarme tú?

—La verdad es que no me desagradaría, pero te necesito viva.

—Aquí nos ponemos serias.

—La verdad es que si. Necesito que me digas en dónde esta mi madre.

—Parece que no se te escapa ninguna, pequeña cazadora.

—Parece que no. —dije sonriendo. —Ahora dime como la encuentro.

—Ella se suele poner en contacto conmigo, o yo con ella. No nos conviene vernos juntas.

—Eso ya lo suponía Katherine. No me vale que me cuentes cosas que yo ya se. Dime ahora como encontrarla. ¿Vale?

—El 27 de este mes quedamos en encontrarnos en el Grill.

—¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti?

—¿Qué opción tienes?

—Tienes razón, quieras o no. Estamos en el mismo bando.

—Si. Te pareces a mi guardiana.

—Lo se. Eras tú, lo sabías, en otra vida.

—Lo se. Siempre soy yo.

—Pero algo ha cambiado, eres la guardiana de Elena, pero te ha tocado algo diferente, parece que este camino se acaba. Y parece que lo sabes.

—Parece que no te puedo ocultar nada. Damon estará escuchando en el otro lado de la puerta.

—Si, no eres vampiro, pero lo conoces perfectamente. Te impedirá salir, pero tú ya lo sabes. Al fin y al cabo todos nosotros arrastramos una maldición. Parece que no decidimos que hacer. Yo lo hice, ¿tú lo harás?

—Si te refieres a volverme malvada y sicótica como tú… va a ser que no. Yo pienso cumplir mi misión. Pero hay cosas que ni si quiera tú, Katerina Petrova sabes. Y debes tener cuidado. Siempre lo debes de tener. Nunca se sabe.

Me levanté de la silla, Katherine no se podía mover, veía que la había dejado desconcertada. Y lo prefería, si se pensaba que iba a salirse con la suya iba lista. Conmigo la llevaba claro. Miré el iPhone y vi que era día 27, es decir, era hoy cuando me tenía que reunir con mi madre. Damon como supuse estaba afuera. No sabía porque tenía que ser así conmigo, pero me daba igual. Lo único que quería es ir a ver en que podía ayudar a Elena. Damon y yo tuvimos otro enfrentamiento, él había oído mi conversación con Katherine, pero yo no quería que me interrumpiera en el plan que estaba elaborando. Tenía que hacer que Elena sobreviviera y sabía que eran necesaria dos cosas. Una de ellas mantenerla con vida y otra, que Stefan estuviese bien. Que viviese. Damon no me lo puso fácil, pero allí estaba yo. Esperando en el Grill, sabía que cuando me la encontrara sabría que era ella. Mi madre.

Damon.

No podía ser más cabezota. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no con Rose. Con ella no, estaba claro que había hecho que se ganara otra enemiga, aunque ella no lo dijese en alto. Pero por otro lado quería hablar con Elena. Al fin y al cabo era amiga mía. Me pasé por su casa, no sin antes asustarla. Se dio cuenta que le iba a contar algo. Algo que tenía que contarle alguien. Algo importante.

—Damon, dime que pasa.

—Elena es difícil de contar… No se como empezar.

—Desde el principio. Cuéntamelo paso por paso. Todo lo que ha pasado.

Y así lo hice. Elena no comentó nada, iba a esperar a que terminara. Que le contara todo lo que me había pasado desde que había conocido a Meredith. Mis sentimientos al saber que ella era cazadora. En fin, todo.

—Damon la quieres de verdad. Y ella a ti. Eso os haría muy fuertes. ¿No lo ves?

—Pero yo estaría más preocupado por ella que por mí. Ella tiene una misión y no se si eso le impediría cumplirla. No se si me perdonaría lo que le hice

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Bueno… Pase la noche con Rose.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Elena estaba sorprendida. —Solo se te ocurre a ti, Damon. Tienes que echar a todo el mundo que se preocupa por ti de tu lado. A tu hermano, a mí, a Meredith. No sé como estaría yo.

—Va a hablar con su madre.

—¿Con su madre?

—No se lo que pasara Elena. Creo que la voy a perder.

Meredith.

Apareció, era rubia como yo. Pero sus ojos eran oscuros. Su cara se parecía a la de Stacy. Se sentó en una mesa. Cogí mi copa de agua y fui hacia donde estaba ella. Me acerqué por detrás y luego me senté en frente a ella. Su rostro primero asomó asombro, luego horror, incertidumbre, luego perplejidad y por último alegría.

—No pensaba que darías tan pronto conmigo. ¿Katherine te lo dijo, no?

—Si. Aunque la verdad me ha dado muchos problemas. Me ha intentado matar. —dije alzando una ceja. También Stacy. —La convirtió. Al final pude dar contigo.

—¿Cómo? Eso no entraba en el plan. Ella era la que te tenía que despertar, no tu hermana.

—Mi hermana está muerta. No contabas con ayuda por mi parte madre. La verdad es que no se como tomarme este encuentro. Si no hubiera sido por mí no estaríamos hablando en este momento. Te fuiste, ni una nota ni una carta. Nunca supe nada de ti.

—Cariño…

—No me hables así. Mi madre ha sido siempre mi abuela. No he tenido más madre que esa.

—Se como te sentirás al respecto. Pero no podía hacer nada. Estas destinada a hacer algo grande. Ahora deberías venirte conmigo. Venirte con los demás.

—¿Con los demás?

—Con los demás cazadores. Es algo importante. Tenemos que matar a Klaus, para así matar a todos los vampiros. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Eliah ha encontrado a Elena. No la puedo dejar sin protección.

—Tu misión no es Eliah, es Klaus. Tienes que salvar a Elena de él. De que cometa alguna aberración. Tienes que entenderlo.

—Lo entiendo. Pero ahora me es imposible.

—¿Y si le pongo alguna ayuda, algún tipo de guardaespaldas?

—No estoy convencida… No la puedo dejar sola. La tengo que proteger, ahora me sería imposible abandonarla…

—Lo sé… Pero esto no es para siempre, volverás dentro de poco tiempo. Verás que no pasará nada.

Solo pensar dejar a Damon se me partía el corazón y dejar a Elena se me hacía imposible. Sabía que dejar a Elena con Stefan era bueno igual que con Damon. Ellos la cuidarían.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero dejarla sola con quien quieras ponerle. Tendrás que cumplir mis condiciones. No le pasará nada a los hermanos Salvatore, a Caroline Forbes, a Tyler ni a Bonnie. ¿De acuerdo? Como tampoco a Alaric y a Jeremy. O al primo Matt.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré como quieras. Al fin y al cabo tengo que acatar tus órdenes ya que eres la líder de la cruz negra.

—Me despediré hoy. Y saldré de aquí hoy a la madrugada. Ponme en el papel un punto de encuentro.

Salí de ahí. Acababa de ver a mi madre, mi madre no me veía como su hija sino como su jefa. Su líder. Pero la verdad yo tampoco la veía como mi madre sino como una aliada. Mi madre murió el mismo día que murió mi abuela.

Damon.

Todavía seguía en la casa de Elena, pero con Stefan. Estaba impaciente. Tenía una intuición que me decía que iba a pasar algo malo. Algo con respecto a Meredith y estaba impaciente. Daba vueltas por toda la habitación, Stefan y Elena estaban tranquilos. Pero yo no sabía como podía. Elena le decía a Stefan que Meredith era una chica muy sensata, que no pasaría nada. Pero yo sabía que mi hermano estaba preocupado no por Stefan, sino por mí. Tocaron la puerta. Fui a abrir. Y allí la vi. Estaba lloviendo y ella estaba empapada. Como aquella vez que entró en mi vida. Me miró pero parecía que quería ver más allá de mí. Que intentaba no mover los brazos.

—¿Está Elena?

—Si. ¿Elena?

Ella bajó junto a Stefan. Esta vez si que se abrazaron, yo estaba totalmente en estado de shock, por lo que no puse mucha atención a lo que le decía. Pero se veían emocionadas. Supuse que era la emoción de volver a ver a su madre, Stefan se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Ahí ya oí lo que ella le decía. ''Cuídalos Stefan, hazlo por mí'' ¿Se iba? ¿Por qué?

—Meredith. ¿Te vas?

—Si.

—No te puedes ir…

—Lo se, Elena necesita protección, tú y Stefan pueden hacerlo por mí. Se que lo haréis bien.

—¿No piensas volver?

—Si que lo haré Damon. Pero ahora me tengo que ir para ser de más ayuda. Ahora no lo entendéis, pero necesito salir de aquí para que siga todo su curso. Cuando aparezca Klaus yo volveré.

Meredith.

Me alejé de casa de Elena. Antes tenía que hacer otra parada. La casa de los Salvatore. Allí estaba Rose. Me vio asombrada de que estuviera allí. Le sonreí. ''Rose, hazme un favor… Cuida de Damon'' ''Lo haré pequeña cazadora'' Sonreí y me fui. Aunque me parecía una eternidad, volvería al pueblo en poco tiempo y aunque en ese momento pensaba que Damon era el único hombre en mi vida, no lo iba a hacer.


	20. Chapter 20

_******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith y a la serie CWTV. Bueno espero que les guste. Un poco largo el cap, no se como puedo escribir tantoo! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Klaus está aquí.<strong>_

Damon.

Klaus está aquí pero no sabemos donde. Está buscando a Elena, eso lo sabemos. Estamos todos nerviosos. Presiento que van a pasar muchas cosas en estos días. Nos vigila. Eso lo sabemos todos, pero me inquieta no saber donde está, Bonnie dice que lo puede matar. Mis prioridades han cambiado. Ahora es salvar a Elena, a pasado tiempo desde que Meredith se fue, a veces su recuerdo me persigue, pero yo prefiero hacer como si nada de esto sucediese. Mejor pensar en que tengo que salvar a Elena. Klaus ha secuestrado a Katherine. La hará hablar. Tengo que estar alerta. Ella dijo que vendría con la llegada de Klaus, pero no está aquí. Me siento traicionado. He sufrido pérdidas, conmigo ya no está Rose… Ha muerto por la mordida de un hombre-lobo. La he tenido que matar. Y eso me dolió, Rose se había convertido en una buena amiga. Me siento culpable de que me hayan dejado tanto Meredith como Rose.

—Damon, ¿te preocupa algo?

—No Elena.

—¿Es por lo qué te dijo Meredith? — dijo y prosiguió como si me entendiera lo que pensaba. —Yo también, ¿Qué será de ella?

—Parece que lo tenía todo planeado. Que estabas segura con nosotros cerca.

—Si. —dijo y me miró. —Me pidió que te cuidara Damon.

Me quedé estupefacto, que Elena me cuidara, Rose me dijo lo mismo antes de morir. No me guardaba ningún rencor por lo que hice. Le provoqué más daño que el que le hubiera provocado cualquier otro. Hoy íbamos a ir al baile de los años 60.

Cada uno iba por su lado, con su respectiva pareja y yo, como siempre solo. Vi a Bonnie y a Jeremy hablando. Pude oír parte de la conversación. De pronto me dio la impresión de ver a alguien, un destello, el pelo rubio lacio y unos ojos azules. Pero no vi a nadie, sería mi imaginación. Si era ella… Klaus efectivamente tendría que estar aquí.

—Estad atentos a cualquier cosa extraña que veáis.

—Si.

Me fui y me interné dentro de la fiesta haber si conseguía dar con Klaus.

Meredith.

—¿Lo viste?

—Si. —respondí.

—No tienes que preocuparte.

—Lo se. No me verá hasta que yo quiera verlo.

—Pero te has dejado ver…

—No del todo. Pero así le doy un aviso.

—¿Ya sabes quien es Klaus?

—¿Qué crees?

—Si.

—Está llegando. Ya me encargaré de él.

Damon.

Ya estamos todos en el baile. Elena va muy guapa, va con Stefan. En cierta manera todavía no me he rendido respecto a ella. Pero solo porque no está Meredith. Voy a buscar a Alaric, le dije a Bonnie, ella asintió. Cuando me giré a donde estaba Alaric lo vi hablando en otra dirección con una chica de pelo largo y rubio, era dorado bajo esas luces. Me miró, tenía los ojos azules, su mirada era penetrante. Meredith, dije y fui hacia donde estaban. Cuando llegué, Meredith no estaba. Solo pude ver que iba con una diadema de flores. No fue mi imaginación, ella estaba allí hablando con él. Con Alaric. ¿Por qué no me hablaba a mí?

—¿Era Meredith?

—Ah, si.

—¿Qué quería? Decirnos que Klaus está por aquí.

—Si.

Fui a buscar a Elena y a Stefan. Les dije que Meredith estaba aquí, que si había hablado con Alaric. Stefan y Elena se miraron, Elena no parecía entender porque se había dirigido solo a Alaric. Parecía saber algo que yo desconocía. Se dirigió a Bonnie y ella negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué pasaba?

—Klaus está en el cuerpo de Alaric. —dijo Bonnie.

—Si. —dijo Elena. —Meredith me dijo que cuando llegara Klaus se pondría en contacto con migo, pero que en el caso que le fuera imposible, nos lo haría saber. Se lo acabo de preguntar a Bonnie y me ha dicho que mis sospechas son ciertas.

—Tenemos que acabar con él—dije.

—Está protegido, no puedo hacerle nada sin hacerle nada a Alaric. —dijo Bonnie.

—Bonnie tiene razón. —dijo una voz a nuestra espaldas. —Menos mal que os habéis dado cuenta.

La voz no era la de Alaric, era femenina, sabía de quien era. Era de Meredith, me quedé sin respiración. Ella sonrió, a su lado iba un chico, pero parecía más mayor. Lo miré sin mucho entusiasmo, ella abrazó a mi hermano, a Bonnie, a Elena y a Jeremy. Parecía que me tocaba a mí.

—No estás en forma Damon. Podías haberme perseguido. —dijo ella dejando entreveer una sonrisa traviesa.

—No me interesaba.

—Lo que tú digas. —dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Chicos, éste de aquí es Max. Es cazador, igual que yo. Está aquí para ayudarnos.

—Hola. —dijo el aludido.

Meredith.

Todos conocían ya a Max, era guapo. Era muy guapo, era moreno y muy maduro, sabía lo que quería y no se achantaba bajo la presión. No te la daba por la espalda, y había aceptado la misión de venirse con ella aunque no hacía falta y de alguna manera se sentía bien y contenta por eso. Todos parecieron aceptar de buen grado. Yo no iba a aceptar a cualquiera. Pero él fue uno de los muchos que cuando llegué a la base estaban conmigo y no se cuestionó el hecho de estar bajo mi mando. Otros si que lo hicieron. Fue una gran medicina para el olvido, el olvido de quien estaba aquí conmigo y lo veía con malos ojos. Damon. Parecía que no se terminaba de fiar de él. Parecía que lo tenía entre ceja y ceja. Yo sabía perfectamente que Rose había muerto. Me habían llegado esas noticias. Estaba bastante informada de todo lo que acontecía. No se había dado cuenta que había hablado con Alaric para avisarle que él era Klaus. Él sí que se dio cuenta. De hecho nos habíamos conocido tiempo atrás.

***Flashback***

Año 1507.

Un chico rubio bastante atractivo se acerca a una chica rubia de ojos azules. Ella sabe quien es él, pero no sabe si él sabe quien es ella. Él se acerca con un par de hombres mientras ella con su ama de llaves. A las mujeres que no se habían casado no se les permitía viajar solas, ni hacer nada sin la supervisión de la carabina. En este caso el ama de llaves. Era una burguesa, él era un burgués, era un noble, al igual que ella. Él buscaba a su protegida, pero no tendría acceso a ella.

—Siento interrumpirla, madame. Pero sus ojos me han llamado la atención desde la otra punta del jardín, permítame que me presente. Mi nombre es sir Klaus.

—Encantada sir Klaus, mi nombre es Elisabeth, Elisabeth Collins.

—¿Querría dar un paseo a solas conmigo, Miss Collins.

—No acostumbro a dar paseos con desconocidos sir Klaus.

—Creo que conmigo hará una excepción. —dijo él. Sabía que intentaba coaccionarla pero no podía, ella le siguió el juego.

—Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a mi ama. No se si ella querrá que valla con usted.

—Eso no será problemas, ¿verdad?

—Oh no, señor Klaus. Yo puedo esperarles aquí.

Así pues los dos jóvenes, bien dispuestos fueron a dar un paseo. Pasearon por donde había gente. Ella sutilmente dejo caer que estaba interesada en él. Y a él eso le agradó. Aunque eso no era verdad. Lo detestaba con todo su ser. El sugirió ir a un lugar más apartado para tener más intimidad. Ella aceptó picara. Todo era un juego, él jugaba con ella y ella con él.

—Queridísima miss Collins, sabría decirme el paradero de Katerina Petrova, ¿no?

—Queridísimo sir Klaus, no lo sé y aunque lo supiera no se lo diría.

—¿Y ese cambio de actitud?

—Estoy segura que si supiera donde está o supiera algo de ella, me olvidaría. Y yo no quiero que me olvide.

—¡Como me voy a olvidar de usted! Es sólo que con ella tengo cuentas pendientes.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—No se lo diré mi queridísima. Sólo nos conocemos de hoy. No creo que me conozca mucho. —dijo alejandose de ella.

—Yo creo que sí. —dijo ella y empezó a reirse. —Mi queridísimo Klaus, pues claro que se para qué quiere a mi protegida, la señorita Katerina Petrova, se que usted es un vampiro y también se que la quiere muerta tanto a ella como a mí. Quiere realizar una maldición para convertirse en el vampiro más poderoso, se cuales son sus miedos como sus alegrías. Lo que me sorprende es que no se haya dado cuenta quien soy yo. Pero creo que ya lo sabe.

—Ahora lo se. Es una cazadora, pero no una cualquiera.

—Claro. Soy su guardiana. Y viendo que Katerina se ha vuelto vampira por su culpa y usted la quiere muerta. Tengo que evitar que la encuentre. ¿no cree? He fallado con mi misión.

—Entonces supongo que no le importará morir.

—Mi vida es demasiado preciada. Pero ya mi misión a acabado, pero le aseguro una cosa, en la vida y mientras que la cruz negra viva usted no conseguirá su objetivo. No conseguirá a ninguna doble. Pero vivirá para saber que no va a ser posible. Llegará un momento en que ya no podrá hacer nada, si no lo sabe, lo sabrá. Nos volveremos a encontrar.

Klaus le sacó el corazón, ella no se inmutó. Lo último que hizo fue sonreír. Su hija estaba a salvo, con su padre. Él no lo sabía. Lo único que podía hacer era darle su patrimonio a Katerina, y lo hizo. Y ahora ya está hecho. Solo hace falta que la doble de Keterina nazca para que ella vuelva a nacer.

**Fin del Flashback**

Esa fue la última vez que había visto a Klaus hasta hace una media hora. Esto lo sabía porque lo había leído en el libro de la Cruz Negra que me dio mi padre. Y aunque ella no lo pudo escribir fue el ama quien lo hizo. Quien oyó toda la conversación. Y esa fui yo. Quien lo vi. Tenía que mantenerme entera. La ama era una bruja. Por ese entonces teníamos a las brujas de nuestro lado. Ahora tengo Bonnie, pero no le voy a pedir nada. Se que ella piensa como yo y si no, lo hará. Nos preocupa demasiado nuestros amigos. Mi anterior conversación con Klaus fue bastante tensa para él. No me podía hacer nada. No se lo permitiría.

—Hola Klaus. —dije sonriendo y mirando al frente.

—Hola queridísima Lizzy. —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. —Tenías razón, nos íbamos a volver a encontrar.

—No soy Lizzy, soy Meredith. Que se quede claro. Además Klaus. No te voy a matar.

Miré enfrente y sonreí. Damon Salvatore se encontraba ahí. Se dirigía hacia nosotros y me fui. Ya lo vería más tarde.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith y a CW TV menos Max que me pertenece. Bueno este capitulo se ha hecho de esperar pero esque me fui de viaje y eso. En fin les dejo y espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una prueba de amor.<strong>

**Klaus.**

Acababa de terminar con Elizabeth, dejando su cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Ya pensaría más tarde en lo que pasaría. Debía encontrar a Katerina. Sabía que la Cruz Negra la protegería, ¿O no? Solo había que sembrar el pánico entre los componentes. Nadie tenía la tenacidad de Elizabeth, no me había dado cuenta que era una cazadora, y mucho menos la jefa. Me intrigaba que no me hubiese dado cuenta de que era ella. Todo lo que había pasado… Katerina era la primera doble que había aparecido después de muchos años, siglos… Y había osado enfrentarse a mí.

**Meredith.**

Acabábamos de enfrentarnos a Klaus que estaba en el cuerpo de Alaric. Bonnie quiso hacerlo así, aunque a mí no me convenció. Me desconcertó Damon, parecía irritado por verme con Max pero a la vez le hacía demasiado caso a Elena. Y no podía evitar pensar que seguía enamorada de Damon y tenía que olvidarlo, por su bien y por el mío. Tenía que hacer un sacrificio porque se mantuviera con vida, pero notaba que me iba a ser imposible. A la noche llegué a mi casa. Max me dijo que iría a contactar con la cruz negra, mientras, yo estaría volviendo a acomodar la casa.

Entré en la casa y respiré profundamente, éste y no otro era mi hogar. Noté que alguien se acercaba por detrás y me giré, en la oscuridad estaban sus ojos azules, de ese azul profundo. No sabía que hacer, estaba nerviosa, algo me recorría todo el cuerpo, me flaqueaban las piernas. ¿Por qué me ponía así? Me daba ganas de llorar. Me besó y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté en un susurro.

—Cuidar de ti.

—No necesito que me cuiden, lo sabes perfectamente.

—Esa no fue la impresión que me dio ahora.

—Me sé cuidar, se andar con ojo. Sabía que eras tú de todas maneras. —¿Se notaría que esto último era mentira? Que me había sorprendido y además que no podía hacer nada.

—Mientes fatal, ¿lo sabías?

—No, pero es bueno saberlo para otra ocasión. Además, ¿por qué me vas a cuidar? Yo no te importo. —Sabía que era mentira, que me quería, pero necesitaba oírlo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Ya lo sabes y si mintiera lo sabrías, además yo quiero que me lo digas.

—Me importas.

—No, quiero que me lo digas bien.

En la oscuridad de la noche, en donde la luna y las estrellas brillaban como nunca y mirándome a los ojos me confeso que me quería.

—Yo, Damon Salvatore estoy enamorado de ti. Me vine a enamorar de la jefa de los vampiros de la cruz negras nada más y nada menos.

Y me besó y yo otro aún más apasionado, había empezado a llover, pero no nos importaba, nos teníamos el uno al otro, yo su declaración que sabía que era sincera y me daba igual lo que pasase porque lo protegería aunque fuera con mi vida.

—Damon…

—¿Si?

—Te quiero.

Lo que hacíamos no estaba bien, yo era una cazadora y él un vampiro. Yo tenía que matarlo no enamorarme de él. Ser quien era hacía que tuviera que ponerlo en peligro y sobretodo tenía que proteger a alguien a quien ambos odiábamos, mientras que intentaba matar a otra persona que intentaba matar.

**Damon.**

Estaba con ella de nuevo, parecía que en cada beso se entregaba más a mí. Y yo no podía dejar de pensar que el tiempo debía pararse, que esto no estaba pasando. Ahora la contemplaba entre mis brazos, con su cuerpo entrelazado al mío y a la vez tan fuerte y frágil, hacía que la encontrara más hermosa. De pronto me miró y me dijo.

—¿Dónde te habías metido cuando no te conocía?

**Meredith**.

Me sentía dichosa y feliz, no podía ser más perfecto. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban y hacían que mi respiración se cortase. ¿Alguna vez pasaría esa sensación?

—Aquí, esperándote sin saberlo.

Le volví a besar. Me mordí el labio y me recosté. Entonces me vino a la mente lo que sucedería si Klaus se enteraba de lo nuestro.

—Damon…

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasó?

—Cuando Klaus estaba en el cuerpo de Alaric… ¿Le dijiste algo sobre mí, sobre si sentías algo por mí?

—No, y menos mal que no lo hice.

—Si. Estarías en peligro y yo sería más vulnerable.

—¿No sería al revés?

Entonces lo miré, era decirle la verdad o ocultarlo. Era mejor la segunda opción, no podía enterarse. Haría todo por alejarse de mí, pero yo no quería alejarme de él.

—Damon… Toma. —dije y con la daga de cazador de vampiros abrí mi muñeca dejando que mi sangre chorreara.

—Pero qué.

—Para que no seas vulnerable. Se me cuidar sola.

—Meredith…—dijo mientras me miraba a mí y luego a la sangre.

—Si te la doy voluntariamente no va a pasar nada, si es lo que te preocupa.

—No, lo que me preocupa es que estés sin protección. —dijo y se mordió su muñeca. —Si tú me das tu sangre, yo también la mía.

**Damon.**

Bebí la sangre, así que así se sentía al beber la sangre de un cazador. Notaba que mis poderes se iban triplicando a medida que iba absorbiendo su sangre y quería más. Miré hacia Meredith y la vi bebiendo mi sangre, ¿Sentiría lo mismo que yo? Entonces me miró y le seguí la mirada. Dejamos de hacer lo que hacíamos y nos quedamos mirando tanto su herida como la mía mientras se cerraban. Tenía que protegerla, pero estábamos en medio de la pelea. Además estaba ese tal Max. No me caía bien, sentía que en cualquier momento se desharía de todos nosotros. Que no tardaría en aniquilarnos. Había conocido a cazadores, entre ellos a Meredith. El consejo sabía de su existencia y prefería que ella estuviera al tanto de lo que sucedía en Mystic Falls, me lo dijo la sheriff Forbes. Meredith hacía que los vampiros se sintieran seguros, ¿O eso era lo que me parecía a mí? Bajo la luz de la luna la vi acurrucada hacia mí, durmiendo plácidamente bajo la luz de la luna que hacía que su cabello rubio platino resplandeciera. Me dormí viéndolo. ¿Por qué estaba tan enamorado de ella?

**Meredith**.

Me desperté al alba. Abrí los ojos y allí esta él. El hombre que dejaba atrás todo por mí y por el que yo dejaba atrás todo. Me había dejado beber su sangre y ahora notaba más cosas, me sentía más poderosa. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa- Me besó y empecé a reírme. Nunca me había reído así, dichosa, orgullosa. Lo amaba, pasara lo que pasara. No era un chico bueno, era como un criminal que era perseguido por los cazadores. Me levanté de la cama sonriendo y él ágilmente, como solo puede hacer un vampiro se levantó y me cogió en brazos. Me sentía feliz, me encantaría pasar el resto de la eternidad con él, me dije. Sonó la puerta, era Max.

—¿Meredith?

Miré a Damon y él me miró también dejándome en el suelo.

—Damon. Escuches lo que escuches y diga lo que diga, que sepas que te quiero a ti y nada más que a ti. —dije susurrando.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó.

—Damon ya te dije que te quiero. Por favor, vete, no te conviene que te vean conmigo.

—Creo que dentro de un par de horas.

—Digo así. —Me miró y me sonrojé.

—No sé, ya te lo haré saber. —dije y antes de que saliera por la ventana le di un largo beso. No quería que se fuera, pero era por su bien y nada más que por el suyo.

Me dio tiempo a ponerme una camiseta vieja que había en un cajón y tumbarme en la cama haciéndome la dormida. Me ''despertó'' a ''lo que tuve que levantarme''. Le dije que iba al baño.

—Ya me puse en contacto con ellos. —me dijo nada más salir.

—¿Y han preguntado algo? ¿Saben algo de su paradero?

—No. —dijo. —Pero sospecho que tú sí.

—Te equivocas. Vendrá, está buscando el momento para aparecer. Te queda mucho por aprender Max.

—Para eso estoy aquí. —dijo.

—Pensaba que era por mí. —respondí sin mirarlo a la cara, solo miraba el café de la cafetera. Mientras, él se sonrojó.

—También por ti. —dijo. —Cuando matemos a klaus también mataremos a los vampiros, ¿No quieres que Elena se entere?

—No. —dije y miré a otro lado para que no viera mi cara. —Está enamorada de Stefan. — Aunque yo también quería decir que yo también de Damon y que todo eso era una farsa.

—Me cayeron mal. No se como puedes convivir con ellos. Stefan me irrita, va de muy santo, pero es un monstruo como todos ellos. Y Damon tenía de prepotente y se enorgullece de lo que es. Además notaba algo pero no se el qué cada vez que me miraba diferente de cuando te miraba a ti.

—Max, ya sabes cual es nuestro objetivo. Proteger a Elena y matar a Klaus. Los hermanos Salvatore son secundarios. —respondí intentando evitar el tema de Damon mientras que representaba muy bien mi papel.

—Si, lo sé. Te quería preguntar… ¿Por qué estás tan distante conmigo después de lo que compartimos cuando estuvimos juntos en la base de la Cruz Negra?

—Cuando estoy en una misión voy a lo primordial, lo siento. —dije mirando al suelo y rezando porque no ocurriese lo que temía que pasase.

Lo que había pasado en la Cruz negra fue un intento desesperado por olvidarme de Damon y no lo conseguí. Quería que me salvara ahora mismo, aunque no podía, se había ido. Entonces me cogió del mentón y me beso. Tenía que devolverle esos besos aunque me dieran asco para poder mantenerlo a salvo aunque me sintiera de pronto débil, pequeña y asustada.

—Me voy a casa de Elena. Tengo que hablar con ella. —dije cortando por lo sano. No quería que pasara nada. Tenía a Damon y no quería a nadie más.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith y a la serie de CWTV. Este capitulo se a hecho de rogar, porque sinceramente no he tenido tiempo y lo he estado haciendo en tiempos libres, no se si será tan bueno como los demás. Pero bueno espero que os guste. Y que me dejen algún comentario. No avanza mucho la trama pero descubrimos que hay gente que ya sospecha sobre la relación que hay entre Damon y Meredith. Bueno les dejo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Confidentes.<strong>

Fui a la casa de Elena, la conversación con Max me había dejado con ansiedad, necesitaba ir a algún lado. Tenía que ir a casa de Elena, pero me quedé en el coche a la puerta de su casa pensando…. Pensando en que hacer. Esto era muy complicado, tenía que ser otra persona, necesitaba relajarme. Quiero ser alguien normal me decía, de pronto alguien tocó la puerta del coche, era Elena. Abrí el cerrojo y entró.

—¿Qué te pasa Meredith?

—Vas al grano Elena. —dije sonriendo. Ella sonrió a su vez.

—Conozco esa mirada. Era de cuando te gustaba John en cuarto.

—Oh, ¿En serio?

—Sí. Y sé que no es por Max, es por Damon.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dije asustada.

—Te conozco a ti y también a Damon. Y se como de cabezotas que sois. A él le gustas, si no te has dado cuenta.

—¿Es tan fácil verlo?-dije con cara de terror al mirarla.

—No… Solo que te conozco y lo deduzco al verte mirando al horizonte como si intentaras retener tus sentimientos para ti y no compartirlo. Además él me dijo que le gustabas. Que había metido la pata contigo antes que te fueras, pensaba que no volverías.

—Elena, lo quiero. Lo amo. Pero nadie puede enterarse. Él estaría en peligro, tú lo estarías. Él es mi punto débil. Mira…—dije mirándole a los ojos. —Te mereces saber la verdad… Katherine y tú sois iguales porque tú eres su doble. Cada vez que aparece un doble aparece una guardiana, y suele ser igual que la anterior. Igual que tú con Katherine, pero lo mío es diferente. Soy un cazador y tengo que protegerte de los vampiros.

—¿De todos?

—Sobre todo de Klaus. Él es el más preocupante de todos. Pero también te tendría que proteger de Damon y Stefan. Pero no puedo… Tú quieres a Stefan y yo…

—Quieres a Damon…

—Sí. Y Klaus sabe perfectamente que tengo que matarle y así poder matar a todos los vampiros… Bueno te estoy contando muchas cosas… La segunda cuestión es que soy la jefa de la Cruz Negra, pero si alguno se entera que me he enamorado de Damon… Vendrían a matarme a mí y a Damon. Y te alejarían de mi lado y no podría protegerte.

—Pero…

—Elena, escúchame bien. Nadie, ni siquiera Stefan puede saberlo. Yo, a efectos de todos voy a ser la tapadera y para ello tengo que estar con Max, si algún día conociendo a Damon. —dije secando mis lágrimas. —Es demasiado para él, le dirás que le quiero y que nos reuniremos.-cogí un papel y escribí la dirección.-Pero siempre mantente alerta Elena. Yo te tengo que proteger. Estoy metida tanto como tú… A veces… me gustaría ser normal.

—Si fueras normal no lo hubieras conocido. Yo también lo he pensado, pero luego pienso en Stefan y que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera conocido.

—Deberíamos entrar, están llegando.

—Sí. Vamos.

Damon.

Me fui a mi casa, la verdad es que la quería de verdad, ¿Qué quería decir con que todo lo que oyera o pasara, qué me seguía queriendo? Sabía que tenía que ver con Max, no me hacía nada de gracia él. Mi hermano por lo visto me estaba buscando. Recordé cuando Rose estaba aquí. Teníamos que ir a casa de Elena, ya no tenía sed. Había bebido de Meredith, y me sentía poderoso, mucho. Era la mejor sangre que había probado, pero sabía que era para protegerla.

Alguien entró en la casa, era Alaric. Hice una mueca y me di la vuelta, fui a coger algo de alcohol, un Bourbon quizás… No me apetecía.

—Hola Damon.

—Hola Alaric, ¿Ya estás repuesto?

—Si. —dijo. —Sírveme otro Bourbon.

Le serví la bebida, pero yo no me serví ninguna. Parecía que no la necesitaba para aplacar mi sed de sangre. Estaba satisfecho, me sentía fuerte. Parecía que con lo poco que había bebido había que me sintiera extrañamente lleno de energía, sin preguntarme cuando sería la próxima vez que bebería sangre. ¿Qué significaba que ella me diera su sangre? Sabía el riesgo…

—Alaric, si yo bebiera sangre de no se… de un cazador de vampiros, de la cruz negra. No tú claramente, ¿Qué pasaría?

— ¿Qué quieres hacer Damon? —Me preguntó. Alaric me entendía sin necesidad de decirle verdaderamente lo que quería decirle. —No irás a morder a Meredith.

—No. —dije sonriendo. —Pero si mordería a ese tal Max, me resulta insoportable.

Empezó a reírse. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de mis intenciones. De lo que quería preguntarle de verdad.

—Max sería un humano más, él si bebiera de ti si sería un problema amigo. No podrías pararlo. Él caza vampiros, pero si bebe de ti se vuelve poderoso. A mí me pasaría lo mismo y no soy de la Cruz Negra. En cambio Meredith es diferente…—dijo intentando entrever en mi impresión si podría contármelo o no. Pero pareció que si me lo iba a contar. —Si bebieras de ella te podría costar la vida, con solo intentarlo pondrías en peligro, ella intentaría matarte. Pero si te dejara serías mucho más poderoso. Todos tus poderes se multiplicarían. No es tan poderosa como suponemos que es la de Elena, pero lo es y mucho.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto?

—Yo los he estudiado, a los cazadores de vampiros para averiguar en dónde estabas tú, y me dijeron que la líder era la que tenía ese don.

—Mmm… vale.

Entonces entendí a Meredith, eso no lo haría con nadie. Solo conmigo, no quería que me pasara nada. Por eso me sentía tan fuerte. Y sí, me sentía más poderoso, pero no sabía hasta donde lo era. Mi hermano bajó las escaleras y nos fuimos todos juntos a casa de Elena, donde nos habíamos reunido todos. Y yo podría ver de nuevo a Meredith.

Al llegar a la casa de Elena, nos abrió Meredith. Intenté reprimir una sonrisa, sabía que ella mientras tanto intentaba no mirarme. Elena se apresuro en llegar y Meredith se escabulló intentando que no la viese. Estaba hablando con Jeremy y reían de algo, estábamos ahí para proteger a Elena, pero yo quería proteger a Meredith, ella no quería que la protegieran, solo quería ser parte de eso y matar a Klaus, como yo. Para por fin ser feliz conmigo. Pero yo no quería atarme. ¿Lo sabría ella? Con la única que me había sentido así había sido con Katherine, pero luego con Elena. Quería a Meredith más que a mi vida, pero hacía todo eso para… tenía que ser sincero, para proteger a Elena. ¿Acaso sentía algo por ella? No podía ser… Yo quería a Meredith, ¿no? Pero entonces por qué me preocupaba de Elena tan intensamente. Recordaba antes de que volviera Meredith, estaba inquieto y deseoso que volviera, pero era consciente que no lo haría. Pero allí estaba. Me había dado por vencido, pensando que era otra que me dejaba y no luchaba por mí, pero allí estaba Elena, siempre a mi lado, apoyándome.

Tocaron la puerta y la abrió Meredith, y dejó pasar a alguien, era un chico alto y moreno. Max. Sonreí irónicamente, tenía ganas de arrancarle el corazón con solo ver como posaba su mirada en la de ella. Pero luego se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Fui a lanzarme sobre él, pero dos brazos me sostuvieron, uno el de Elena y el otro el de Alaric. Lo sabían, me dije. Parecían que ellos se comunicaban porque Alaric me llevó a la cocina. Pude ver como Meredith me miraba con una mota de tristeza y miedo en los ojos. ¿Lo hacía para protegerme? ¿Para protegernos?

—Damon, tranquilízate.-me indicó Alaric.

—Ya lo estoy.-respondí.-Lo único que quiero es meterme un poco con él.

—Es temerario por tu parte Damon. No se puede enterar que estás enamorado de ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es obvio. Además aunque lo disimules de fábula, delante de mí y de los que te conocemos no lo puedes hacer.

—Me dijo que no me fiara de lo que oyera o dijera Alaric.

—Entonces lo hace con algún motivo. Está aquí para proteger a Elena.

—Lo sé, por eso dejo que haga lo que hace. Despues de la reunión vamos a tomarnos unos tragos.

—De acuerdo.


End file.
